Alien
by Lulu Lu Lulu
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot mengenai suka duka Fang selama menjalani misi di Bumi. Chap 4 UPDATE! : Fang masih belum mengerti beberapa kebudayaan di Bumi. Tapi hey, Fang adalah pembelajar yang cepat kok!
1. movie night

**Alien**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta. I only borrow their characters.**

 **Warning : Spoiler. A lot of spoiler. And little bit OOC too... ^,^**

* * *

"Kawan-kawan, nanti malam kalian ke rumahku ya!"

Ucapan tiba-tiba tersebut sukses membuat 4 kepala yang lain menoleh ke arah si pembicara.

"Kenapa Gopal?"tanya seorang anak bertopi oranye dengan tampang kebingungan.

"Aku punya banyak DVD film kiriman dari pamanku tadi pagi. Besok kan kita libur, bagaimana kalau kita menontonnya bersama-sama?"

Ketiga temannya yang tadinya memandang penuh penasaran berbalik membuang muka dan melengos malas. Yang satunya malah berbinar ketika mendengar usul tersebut.

"Hmph, cuma itu rupanya? Lebih baik belajar daripada nonton film tidak bermanfaat.."

"Betul ma, libur itu bukan berarti kita bisa bermalas-malasan.."

"Aku tak ikut."

Si pengusul langsung drop seketika. Temannya yang merasa kasihan berisiatif membantu.

"Ayolah, sekali-kali kan kita bisa bersantai dan menghabiskan waktu bersama..."

Anak bertopi oranye yang bernama Boboiboy tersebut melancarkan jurus puppy eyes. Dibantu oleh Gopal sebagai sang pemberi idea, jurus tersebut sukses membuat hati kedua teman perempuannya luluh.

"Hah.. baiklah.."

"Aku ikut, kau Fang?"

"Ya sudah, kalau kalian ikut aku juga ikut."

Muka Gopal berbinar bahagia.

"Yosh, berarti malam nanti jam 7 kalian semua sudah sampai di rumahku, oke?"

"Oke! Ngomong-ngomong filmnya tentang apa?"tanya Boboiboy. Dengan sikap penting Gopal menjawab.

"Filmnya yaitu tentaaaaaaaaang..."

"Ya?"

"ALIEN!"

Keempat temannya sweatdrop.

"Kenapa mesti tentang alien!"

"Ha ah, kita tiap hari liat alien tahu!"

Fang memucat sedikit.

"Betul kata Ying, kamu memang tak bosan melihat alien lagi di saat Adu Du setiap saat selalu mengganggu kita terus?"

Fang menghela napas lega.

"Nah justru itulah, kita kan sudah sering sekali melihat alien yang nyata, jadi kita bisa mengoreksi film-film buatan itu! Ya kan?"

Yaya dan Ying tampak tertarik dengan konsep'mengoreksi'.

"Boleh juga ide itu..."

"Kalau begitu kita sepakat berkumpul di rumah Gopal malam nanti, oke?"kata Boboiboy.

"OKE!"

Dan mereka pun kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

" _Film ya... Aku penasaran apa yang manusia Bumi pikirkan tentang kami..."_

0000000000000000000000000 _._

Pada pukul tujuh malam, kelima sahabat tersebut sudah stand by di depan TV. Gopal membagikan popcorn ke teman-temannya.

"Nih, popcornnya! Aku yang membuatnya sendiri!"

Yaya, Ying, dan Boboiboy menerimanya dengan senang. Fang sendiri tampak curiga. Scan dalam kacamatanya menunjukkan kalau popcorn yang ia pegang bermaterial kerikil yang mengalami modifikasi molekul.

Harusnya dia tahu pengertian 'membuatnya sendiri' versi Gopal.

"Gopal, jangan bilang popcorn ini dari kerikil yang kamu ubah dengan kekuatanmu?"

"Hahaha... Lucu sekali, bicara apa kamu ini Fang?"

Boboiboy dan kedua teman perempuannya menatap mereka sambil mengunyah popcorn.

"...kok tahu?"

Refleks ketiga temannya meludahkan kembali popcorn mereka.

"Gopal! Beraninya kau memberi kita kerikil!"

"Kamu mau merasakan keris petir?"

Gopal berkeringat gugup di bawah tatapan tatapan tajam ketiga temannya. Fang menatap mereka datar, namun jika dilihat secara seksama, ia tampak menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Sangat kecil.

"Sudahlah, kita tonton dulu film alien itu."

Gopal yang melihat kesempatan untuk melarikan diri segera menyingkir ke TV. Tangannya dengan lincah memasukkan suatu DVD. Layar TV mulai memunculkan cover film tersebut, yaitu segerombol makhluk bermata besar dan berwarna abu-abu keluar dari UFO berbentuk elips.

"Kok aliennya beda dengan yang biasa kita lihat?"tanya Boboiboy. Gopal mengangkat bahu.

"Ini kan cuma buatan. Kita semua tahu kalau alien itu berkepala kotak dan berbadan hijau kayak Adu Du."

"Tidak semua alien berwujud seperti itu. Di galaksi ini ada banyak sekali jenis alien, masing-masing mempunyai rupa yang berbeda-beda."kata Fang tanpa sadar.

Keempat anak yang lain menatapnya bingung.

"...mungkin."

"Tapi, kenapa alien-alien itu semuanya jelek ya?"

Pertanyaan Yaya selanjutnya membuat mereka memalingkan pandangan ke arah teman berhijabnya, sekaligus mengalihkan mereka dari Fang. Fang hanya terdiam sambil berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup tak karuan.

"Yalo, tak adakah alien yang berwujud pria tampan? Kan hebat tuh, pria tampan misterius dari dunia lain.."

Sudut mata Fang menatap kedua teman perempuannya yang sedang terbuai dengan khayalan mereka. Tanpa bisa ia cegah, seringainya tumbuh lebar.

Oh ou, sudah ada yang mulai ke-GR-an.

Dasar alien narsis.

"Alah, mana ada alien yang tampan? Alien itu semuanya begitu tuh, hijau dan abu-abu menjijikkan. Belum lagi tampang mereka yang ancur-ancuran."

Dalam sekejap seringai Fang sukses turun menjadi cemberut.

"Benar kata Gopal. Lagipula meskipun ada alien yang tampan, manusia Bumi tetap yang terbaik..."

Alis Fang berkedut kesal.

"Ish kalian ini, biarkanlah kami berimajinasi!"seru Yaya kesal.

"Yalo, memang kalian kaum laki-laki tidak pernah memahami kaum perempuan! Mungkin saja kan ada jenis alien yang seperti itu!"

"Tak mungkin ada alien yang tampan..."

"MUNGKIN!"

Fang memutar bola matanya. Sampai kapan mereka akan berdebat tentang rupa alien? Selama ini mereka bahkan baru melihat 1 jenis alien, yaitu alien kotak dari Planet Ata Ta Tiga.

Sudah.

Cuma itu.

Dari beribu-ribu jenis alien di galaksi Bimasakti ini.

Tentu saja, Fang tidak masuk perhitungan.

"Kalian jadi menonton film ini apa tidak?"

Keempat anak yang baru saja berdebat menoleh ke arah Fang. Rupanya sedari tadi saat mereka masih asyik berdebat Fang telah menekan tombol _pause_ saat agar mereka tidak ketinggalan jalan cerita.

"Ahaha.. jadi dari tadi kamu nungguin kami wo.. Terima kasih Fang..

"Ehehe... terima kasih juga Fang, kamu memang teman aku yang terbaik.."

"Iya-Apa! Kukira teman terbaikmu itu aku Boboiboy!"

"Sudahlah Gopal, kita semua itu teman terbaiknya Boboiboy, iya kan?"

"Betul kata Yaya, kalian semua teman terbaik yang pernah aku miliki!"

"Hmph, terserah kalian saja.."gerutu Fang kesal, namun sebuah blush kecil merayap di pipi putih pucatnya.

 _Teman._

Suatu kata yang sudah pasti tak akan pernah ia dengar di kehidupannya yang dulu.

 _Jangan lupa, Pang. Kamu sedang dalam suatu misi._

Entah mengapa suara Kapten Kaizo terngiang di kepalanya. Fang segera menekan tombol _play_ , berharap suara itu menghilang segera.

 _Aku tidak perlu diingatkan lagi, Kapten. Aku takkan pernah lupa._

Film itu mulai berputar, menyajikan adegan pembuka.

" _Ketika alien-alien berkekuatan dan berteknologi tinggi menginvasi Bumi, siapakah yang akan muncul sebagai penyelamat?"_

Kemudian layar tersebut menampilkan berbagai adegan yang seharusnya terlalu berat untuk dicerna anak kecil seperti mereka. Oh, kecuali Fang.

Kau tahu, Fang telah melihat jauh lebih banyak hal daripada teman-temannya. Salahkan kaptennya yang suka memberinya misi tak masuk akal.

"Ih, jahatnya alien-alien itu.."

"Yalo, mereka tega menculik manusia Bumi dan mengubah tubuh mereka.."

"Namanya saja alien, pastilah mereka jahat.."

"Ayoyo.. Bagaimana kalau Adu Du atau alien-alien jahat lain bakal mengubah tubuhku juga?"

"Tenang saja Gopal, aku janji akan melindungi kamu dan teman-teman lain dari Adu Du dan alien-alien lain di luar sana.. Makhluk-makhluk jahat itu takkan berani mengganggu kita selama aku ada..."

Fang menggeremetakkan giginya.

"Tidak semua alien itu jahat, bodoh.."

"Eh?"

Keempat temannya kembali menatap Fang dengan tanda tanya. Mungkin karena intonasi suaranya yang kelewat tajam tadi. Atau suaranya menjadi lebih dingin daripada aslinya yang sudah berkategori _freeze_. Atau kata-katanya yang sangat tidak Fang. Masa ia membela para alien? Bukannya ia yang paling susah percaya kalau Adu Du menjadi baik, dan kecurigaannya menjadi kenyataan? Setelah berbagai kejadian yang mereka alami, harusnya tidak ada alasan bagi Fang untuk membela para alien. Terutama Fang bukan tipe orang yang bakal membela siapapun.

Itu menurut Boboiboy dkk loh ya...

Memangnya apa sih yang mereka ketahui tentang teman ungu mereka itu?

"Kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu?"

Tidak seperti biasanya Gopal adalah orang pertama yang tersadar dari keheranannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, kami tidak menyangka kamu akan berkata seperti itu.. Kukira kamu membenci alien karena kamu selalu tidak menyukai Adu Du, seperti saat BuBaDiBaKo dulu.."

Fang terhenyak. Tanpa sadar ia telah membiarkan lonjakan emosinya terlihat oleh keempat temannya. Dengan tenang ia berusaha menentramkan emosinya. Memalukan. Seorang mata-mata yang baik seharusnya tidak terpancing emosi pribadi. Ia hampir saja membocorkan identitasnya sebagai alien. Meskipun ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan apakah teman-temannya bisa secerdas itu dalam menghubungkan pembelaannya terhadap alien dengan identitas aslinya.

Tapi hey, ia harus tetap berhati-hati kan?

"Bukan begitu, aku memang membenci alien-alien seperti Adu Du.."

Sekarang mulut Fang terasa kaku dan pahit. Emosi sialan. Bagi mata-mata emosi itu hanya penghambat kelancaran suatu misi. Ingin rasanya ia membuang emosinya jauh-jauh.

"...tapi hanya karena beberapa alien berbuat jahat bukan berarti semua alien jahat kan? Manusia pun ada yang jahat ada yang baik.."

Keempat temannya terdiam, mencerna kalimat Fang dengan teliti.

"Kurasa yang dikatakan Fang ada betulnya, kita tidak bisa mengatakan semua alien itu jahat, mungkin di luar sana ada banyak pula alien yang baik.."kata Yaya yang memang selalu berpikir positif akan sesuatu. Ketiga anak yang lain mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Mereka kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah TV. Kini layar TV menampilkan manusia-manusia pilihan yang bertekad untuk membasmi alien. Dengan teknologi canggih dan kemampuan fisik mereka yang luar biasa, para manusia pilihan itu pun berhasil mengusir alien-alien dari muka bumi. Tamat.

Fang mendengus pelan. Dasar tipikal film di Bumi. Semua ceritanya sama saja. Ada orang baik, berantem sama orang jahat, trus orang baik itu menang dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Maaf saja, tapi kehidupan nyata tidak seindah itu, bung.

Yah, meskipun harus Fang akui film tadi lumayan bagus. Lumayan.

"Nah, itulah film pertama yang kita tonton.. Selanjutnya kalian mau yang mana?"kata Gopal riang ketika film pertama yang mereka putar malam ini mendapatkan sambutan positif dari keempat temannya. Boboiboy yang mengatakan 'Terbaik' berulang kali, Yaya dan Ying bersorak ketika film tersebut tamat dengan _happy ending_ , Fang yang berkata 'Boleh juga' dengan jutek namun tulus.

"Memangnya film apa saja yang kamu punya, wo?"

"Oh, ada banyak! Contohnya DVD ini bercerita tentang manusia yang diculik alien, trus yang ini bercerita tentang pertempuran para alien, yang ini bercerita tentang manusia yang tersesat di galaksi dan bertarung melawan alien yang mengincar nyawanya, dan masih banyak lagi. Kalian mau yang mana?"

Boboiboy, Yaya, dan Ying tampak berpikir. Kemudian mereka berkata hampir bersamaan.

"Pertarungan alien."

"Manusia diculik alien."

"Manusia tersesat di galaksi."

Ketiganya termenung. Kemudian saling memandang dengan sengit.

"Gopal, kamu kan teman terbaik aku.. Putar film pilihanku, oke?"

"Tak mungkin Boboiboy! Aku yang berkata pada Gopal terlebih dahulu!"

"Apa maksudmu Yaya? Jelas-jelas aku yang berkata terlebih dulu!"

Gopal hanya memandang pertengkaran ketiganya sambil sweatdrop. Kemudian sweatdrop itu naik level jadi putih pucat ketika ia melihat ketiga temannya mulai mengaktifkan kekuatan dari jam kuasa.

"He-hei! Jangan bertengkar di sini! Rumahku baru selesai diperbaiki! Fang! lakukan sesuatu!"kata Gopal panik sambil berusaha mencegah mereka bertiga dari pertengkaran yang berpotensi besar menghancurkan rumahnya. Ya ampun, ini bahkan belum seminggu sejak Mama Zila berubah menjadi dinosaurus dan sukses melubangi atap rumahnya!

Kalau rumahnya sampai hancur lagi, Gopal yakin rotan ayahnya akan beraksi.

Kemudian datanglah bantuan dari Fang. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Fang sukses membuat teman-temannya terdiam, termasuk Gopal. Tapi, yang barusan Fang katakan bukanlah kata-kata untuk melerai, melainkan...

"Gopal, apa kamu punya film tentang alien baik yang berteman dengan manusia?"

Semuanya hening.

"Kenapa kalian melihat aku begitu? Aku cuma penasaran."

Masih hening.

"Kalau kamu tidak punya ya tidak apa-apa."

Tunggu sebentar.

Demi dewa-eh sori, author nyasar ke Uttaran.

Demi Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa, yang telah menciptakan dunia dengan segala kesempurnaannya...

Mereka gak salah liat kan?

Fang? Oh gak ada yang salah dengan dia. Dia cuma ketahuan sedang membongkar-bongkar tumpukan DVD milik Gopal. Dan setelah tahu ia kepergok oleh keempat temannya, ia kembali ke sofa, membuang muka, dan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu.

Sambil tersipu kecil. Terlihat bersalah dan malu. Seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri makanan ringan dari kulkas.

Oke fix. Mereka pasti salah lihat.

"Ehh... aku punya sih.."kata Gopal untuk mengembalikan suasana yang berubah canggung. Iyalah, melihat Fang bersikap serba salah bukan sesuatu yang rutin mereka lihat.

Tangan Gopal sibuk mencari-cari DVD dari tumpukan(yang telah diobrak-abrik oleh Fang). Akhirnya ia mengacungkan 1 DVD.

"Ini dia! Nah, ayo kita tonton!"

Yaya dan Boboiboy duduk kembali ke sofa, sedangkan Ying berteriak protes.

"Haiya, kenapa yang diputar malah pilihannya anak itu!"

"Sudahlah Ying, kita tonton saja dulu.."kata Yaya. Aura kakaknya mulai muncul, sehingga Ying tidak punya pilihan selain menurut.

Kemudian film tersebut mulai berputar. Tampak sesosok alien keluar dari UFOnya dan menapakkan kaki di bumi. Tubuhnya berwarna coklat gelap dengan mata terlalu besar dan leher terlalu kecil. Kesimpulannya, alien itu berwajah aneh(kalau gak mau dibilang jelek).

"Tuh lihat.. meskipun dia alien baik, tapi tetap saja dia itu jelek.. Tidak ada alien yang tampan.."

Yaya dan Ying men- _death glare_ Gopal. Fang juga ikutan. Dengan diam-diam, tentu saja.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar.. Kita lihat dulu filmnya.."

Cerita dimulai. Alien dalam cerita itu bertemu dengan manusia bumi. Manusia bumi yang notabene seorang anak berumun kisaran 12 tahun itupun menjadi temannya. Anak itu mengajarinya tentang beberapa hal yang ada di Bumi.

"Wah, mereka hebat ya.. Mereka berbeda, tapi tetap bisa berteman.."

"Yalo, apa kita juga bisa seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja bisa, dulu kita mau-mau saja berteman dengan Adu Du yang alien.. Secara pribadi aku tidak keberatan punya teman alien.."

Seandainya mereka melihat Fang dengan teliti, pasti mereka akan melihat senyum kegembiraan tercetak di wajahnya.

"Asalnya dia tidak berencana berbuat jahat kepada kita, misalnya mencoba merampas jam kuasa kita seperti yang alien lain lakukan..."

Oh Boboiboy, lihatlah. Sambungan ucapanmu itu membuat senyum Fang terhapus, digantikan dengan muka sedih. Tapi tidak ada yang melihat, semuanya terfokus pada layar TV yang setelah beberapa puluh menit menampilkan ending cerita, yaitu ketika si alien harus pergi ke planet asalnya.

Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying sudah banjir air mata.

"Hiks... kenapa alien itu harus pergi?"

"Yalo, hiks... padahal mereka baru saja berteman.."

"Huwaaa! Ini terlalu sedih Boboiboy!"kata Gopal memeluk Boboiboy sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Boboiboy sendiri tampak kewalahan.

"Aduh Gopal, lepaskan aku! Yah mau bagaimana lagi, meskipun mereka berteman, alien itu punya planet yang berbeda dengan manusia. Tugasnya sudah selesai, jadi dia harus pulang ke planetnya sendiri. Apa boleh buat..."

Kepala Fang tertunduk dalam.

" **...mereka harus berpisah...** "

Tiba-tiba Fang berdiri. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu. Tubuhnya membelakangi keempat anak yang lain.

"Aku mau pulang."

Semuanya terkejut.

"Eh? Tapi kita belum selesai! Masih banyak film yang belum kita tonton!"kata Gopal kebingungan. Fang menjawab dengan nada yang datar namun aneh, masih dalam posisi membelakangi mereka.

"Semua film itu jelek. Aku tidak mau menontonnya lagi."

Kemudian Fang keluar dari rumah Gopal, mengabaikan sang pemilik rumah yang mencak-mencak dan sedang ditenangkan oleh Boboiboy.

"Grrr! Anak itu! Beraninya dia!"

"Sabar Gopal, kamu kan tahu kalau Fang memang sifatnya begitu.."

Satu pikiran terbersit di otak Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying.

Kelakuan Fang malam ini aneh. Bahkan meskipun mereka tahu Fang memang bersifat jutek dan sombong.

Tapi kenapa?

0000000000000000000000000

Seorang anak berbaju ungu gelap berjalan pulang di jalan yang sepi pada malam gelap. Bagi anak-anak normal seusianya mungkin fakta bahwa ia berada di jalan sendirian saat larut malam itu berbahaya, terutama ketika saat ini penculikan semakin marak terjadi. Tapi bagi salah satu anggota utama Pasukan Pemberotak Legenda yang disegani para penduduk galaksi, hal seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu ditakutkan. Ia malah lebih takut terhadap sesuatu yang lain.

Sesuatu yang sekarang sedang menari-nari di pikirannya.

Kepalanya ia dongakkan ke langit malam. Mata sedihnya memandangi beribu-ribu bintang yang tersebar di angkasa. Dan ia tahu bahwa meskipun terlihat dekat, sebenarnya bintang-bintang itu berjarak ribuan kilometer dari Bumi.

Sangat jauh dari Bumi.

Sangat jauh dari dunia Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya.

Lensa kacamatanya mulai berkabut.

" _Sepertinya memang tidak mungkin..."_

* * *

 **END**

 **Oneshot pertamaku di fandom ini!**

 **Sebenarnya fic ini terpikirkan saat Lulu sehabis menonton Boboiboy musim 3 ep 24 bahagian 2. Ketika Lulu melihat banyak komentar negatif tentang Fang, seperti 'Wah, Fang jadi jahat lagi' atau 'Ternyata selama ini dia menipu Boboiboy, jahat sekali..'**

 **Aku cuma kayak, helloo... coba kalau kalian di posisinya Fang. Sendirian di planet asing, mengemban suatu misi yang berat dan penting, harus beradaptasi sambil sekaligus menyembunyikan jati dirinya, harus secara diam-diam memata-matai temannya sendiri...**

 **Itu pasti berat bagi anak usia 11 tahun(pelis Animonsta jangan buat Fang berbohong tentang umurnya juga!)...**

 **Dan setelah aku menonton ep 25...**

 **FANGIEKU! DASAR K3! KAPTEN KAIZO KA****! BERANINYA KAMU MENINGGALKAN ANAK BUAHMU SENDIRIAN DI PLANET ASING SEENAK UDELMU! KAMU JUGA BERANI MENYIKSA FANG! AKU BENCI KAU!**

 **Tapi dia ganteng... T_T**

 **Abaikan curcol gaje author di atas, dan...**

 **RnR please!**

 **P.S : aku butuh asupan alien!Fang immediatly! Ada yang mau membuatkan?**


	2. Compose

**Ini adalah sebuah oneshot, jadi gak ada hubungannya ama cerita yang lalu..**

 **Dan fic ini mau Lulu jadiin kumpulan oneshot mengenai Fangie tersayang!*dihajar fans Fang**

 **Cerita ini juga Lulu buat untuk memenuhi rasa lapar Lulu terhadap asupan canon.**

 **Ya Tuhan, kenapa cerita canon di fandom ini langka banget!**

 **Well, pokoknya happy reading!**

* * *

 **Title : Alien**

 **Sub title : Compose**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy and all characters belongs to Monsta. But, can I have Fang for a moment please?/no**

 **Warning : Maybe OOC, awful EyD, story ngaco, teori ngaco.**

* * *

Sebatang pensil berguling ke depan dan ke belakang, dipermainkan oleh tangan mungil bersarung _fingerless_ di atas meja. Pemilik tangan tersebut memandang kosong ke arah langit, sebelah tangannya menyangga dagunya. Berbeda dengan anak-anak di sekelilingnya yang sibuk menulis di selembar kertas, sang pemilik tangan yang diketahui bernama Fang bahkan tidak memegang pensil sama sekali, hanya mendorong batang kecil tersebut maju mundur tanpa minat. Kertas di depannya putih tanpa noda, seperti kumpulan awan di langit yang sedari tadi ia pandangi.

Mari kita mundur ke beberapa menit yang lalu. Guru Bahasa Melayu di kelasnya memberikan tugas menulis untuk siswa-siswa di kelas 5 Jujur, termasuk Fang. Bukan menulis cerita fiksi atau karangan isapan jempol, namun sebuah tulisan yang menceritakan tentang orang tua masing-masing. Ditulis dalam selembar kertas dan dalam waktu 15 menit dari sekarang, semua siswa harus maju ke depan dan membacakan karangan mereka satu persatu.

Anak yang lain tampak bersemangat atas tugas ini. Tentu saja, karena menceritakan orang tua, orang-orang yang paling dekat di hidup seorang anak, adalah tugas yang jauh lebih mudah daripada mengarang sebuah cerita yang membutuhkan inspirasi dan ilham. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk Fang.

Bahkan bila ia boleh jujur, Fang merasa bahwa bila gurunya memberi tugas untuk mengarang cerita, ia akan selesai dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit. Bukan karena ia pandai mengarang, justru sebaliknya, ia sangat payah dalam mengarang. Ia terkadang masih meringis ketika teman-temannya memanggilnya 'Fang', mengingatkannya akan ketidakmampuannya dalam mengarang sebuah nama yang keren dan tidak terlalu berhubungan dengan nama aslinya. Andi kek, Danu kek, kenapa harus Fang? Meskipun arti namanya cukup bagus. Gigi taring. Melambangkan kekuatan dan kebuasan untuk menghabisi musuhnya.

(Harap dimaklumi, ini adalah pikiran anak menjelang pubertas yang telah pergi ke medan perang terlalu cepat)

Kembali ke masalah awal. Jika ia diberi tugas mengarang cerita, ia akan menceritakan fakta. Betul, Fang tidak bohong. Ada banyak sekali kisah petualangan yang ia lalui bersama pasukannya yang dapat ia olah menjadi cerita yang cukup hebat dan mendebar hati teman-teman buminya, dan membuat guru memberikan nilai A+ untuk karangannya. Tentu saja, Fang tidak pernah mengatakan kepada guru maupun teman-temannya bahwa semua cerita-cerita pendek yang ia karang berdasarkan kisah nyata. Memang siapa yang akan percaya kisah ketika ia dan kaptennya menyusup ke gua yang gelap dan menghabisi monster berparuh panjang yang mengelilingi sebuah lahan penuh lobak merah jenis langka?

(Yang paling tidak bisa dipercaya adalah bisa-bisanya dua alien ganteng bersaudara itu mengobrak-abrik planet monster yang malang cuma buat panen wortel. Dasar _carrot freak_ )

Sekarang malah berubah menjadi ironi. Ketika ia disuruh mengarang, ia menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Nah, giliran ia disuruh menceritakan objek yang sebenarnya a.k.a orang tua, ia malah harus mengarang. Mau bagaimana lagi, sangat sedikit yang ia tahu tentang orang tuanya sendiri. Sudah lamaaaaa sekali semenjak ia berhubungan kontak dengan orang tuanya. Wajah mereka saja Fang sudah lupa, apalagi detail penting lainnya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah entah ayahnya maupun ibunya memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan dirinya maupun kapten. Ia juga tahu bahwa orang tuanya masih hidup di planet asal mereka (entah di mana) dan kapten terkadang menghubungi mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Fang tidak tahu dan tidak pernah ingin tahu masalah apa yang terjadi pada –seharusnya- keluarganya. Kapten tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu padanya. Lebih tepatnya, kapten jarang berbicara mengenai apapun kepadanya kecuali urusan pasukan dan misi. Terkadang Fang lupa bahwa Kapten juga adalah kakaknya.

"Loh? Kau belum menulis apapun?"

Fang tersentak dari lamunannya. Sial, ia ketahuan. Ia harus cepat-cepat mengarang sesuatu, menulis sesu-

"Kenapa kau malah tampak kebingungan begitu, Boboiboy?"

Tuh kan, sekarang salah satu temannya tahu bahwa ia kebingungan untuk me-eh?

Tadi dia bilang Boboiboy? Boboiboy juga mengalami kesulitan dalam mengarang?

Fang mencondongkan badannya ke depan, medekati tempat Boboiboy. Siapa tahu setelah mendengar masalah Boboiboy, ia dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Aku memang sedang bingung, Gopal... Aku tidak tahu siapa yang harus aku tulis. Ayahku, ibuku, atau Tok Aba?"

Percuma. Permasalahan anak di depannya justru malah berkebalikan dengan masalahnya.

"Hmm.. Siapa di antara mereka bertiga yang paling kamu sayang?"

"Ish kau ni Gopal.. aku sayang mereka bertiga sama besar lah!"

"Kalau begitu kau pilih secara acak saja.."

"Hmm... Kau sendiri menulis tentang siapa?"

"Tentu saja bapak aku! Meskipun dia galak dan suka memukulku dengan rotan, aku tetap sayang bapak aku... Apalagi dia suka memberiku es krim spesial bikinannya jika aku berbuat baik.."

"Bagus lah tu... Ah.. aku masih bingung harus menulis siapa!"

"Siapapun terserahlah! Cepat tulis! Waktunya hampir habis!"

Gopal terlihat gemas melihat Boboiboy yang masih ragu-ragu. Fang juga, meskipun dia tidak terlibat aktif dalam percakapan. Ingin rasanya ia meneriaki Boboiboy.

" _Kalau kamu punya banyak sangat, kenapa kamu tidak memberikan salah satu orang tuamu padaku saja!"_

Niat itu ia urungkan. Bagaimanapun kelihatannya, kalimat itu terdengar mencurigakan. Bahaya jika Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya mulai meragukan misi pentingnya pasti akan langsung hancur.

 _Begitu pula pertemanannya dengan mereka._

Fang menggelengkan kepalanya keras, mendorong pikiran-pikiran bodoh di kepalanya dan berusaha fokus pada kertas di depannya. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar Boboiboy bergumam.

"Ayahku yang terbaik. Ia mengajariku bermain sepakbola."

Tampaknya Boboiboy telah menentukan pilihannya. Fang cemberut, menyadari bahwa ia satu-satunya anak yang belum menuliskan karangannya.

" _Mungkin aku akan mencoba menyalin kata-kata Boboiboy tadi sebagai permulaan."_

Pensil Fang pun menari di atas kertas kosong.

'Ayahku yang terbaik. Ia mengajariku bermain sepakbo-'

Fang segera mencoret-coret kalimat yang baru saja ia tulis. Tidak. Semua anak di kelasnya sudah tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa bermain sepakbola. Mungkin ia bisa menulis kata lain yang sesuai dengan keahliannya. Misalnya.. bola.. basket. Ya. Anak-anak di kelasnya sudah sangat tahu bahwa ia pintar bermain basket.

'Ayahku yang terbaik. Ia mengajariku bermain bas-'

Lagi, Fang mencoret kalimat yang baru ia tulis. Tidak, orang yang mengajarinya bermain basket adalah Michael Jordan. Ketika Fang sedang mencoba untuk menjelajah internet, secara kebetulan ia melihat salah satu video aksi Michael Jordan di lapangan basket. Tak dapat dipungkiri Fang terpesona melihat keahliannya, dan sejak saat itu Fang termotivasi untuk mendalami olahraga tersebut. Michael Jordan adalah idolanya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan penghargaannya kepada manusia Bumi itu ditimpakan pada sebuah karakter fiksi di karangan payahnya. Fang kembali berpikir keras. Apa lagi keahliannya?

Menjadi populer?

Pensil Fang kembali bergerak.

'Ayahku yang terbaik. Ia mengajariku menjadi popu-'

Fang kembali mencoret kalimat yang baru saja ia tulis. Tidak, sepertinya tidak ada manusia Bumi yang mengajari anaknya untuk menjadi populer. Habis, orang-orang Bumi di sekitarnya tampak memandang perilakunya untuk mencari kepopuleran sebagai tindakan yang, kalau bukan bodoh, kekanak-kanakan. Terutama kelima teman-temannya. Mungkin ia harus mencari keahliannya yang lain? Seperti... bermain musik.

'Ayahku yang terbaik. Ia mengajariku bermain mu-'

Tiba-tiba pensil Fang berhenti bergerak. Fang menatap kalimat setengah jadi yang beru saja ia tulis. Ia meletakkan pensilnya, tidak berminat untuk meneruskan atau mencoret kalimat tersebut. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke atas meja, pandangannya kosong ke luar jendela. Melamun.

 _Aku benar-benar tidak suka berbohong dan aku benar-benar payah dalam mengarang._

00000000000000000000000000000

"Selanjutnya Boboiboy, silahkan maju dan bacakan karanganmu."

Suara kursi berderit terdengar dari depan Fang. Terkejut, kepalanya tersentak ke atas cepat. Sejak kapan ia tertidur? Dan mengapa Boboiboy maju ke depan? Apa waktu mengarang telah habis?

"Ayahku adalah seorang.."

Sial. Sekarang malah telah saatnya bagi siswa untuk membacakan karangan masing-masing. Fang menatap cemas pada selembar kertas di atas mejanya. Hanya ada coretan kasar dan sebuah kalimat yang tidak selesai dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah selesai. Dengan geram Fang mencoret kalimat tersebut. Ini percuma. Ia tidak akan bisa membuat karangan untuk dirinya sendiri bila ia hanya mencontoh kata-kata milik orang lain. Tapi masalahnya ia tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk menggambarkan orang tuanya. Otaknya berpikir cepat. Ia sampai pada suatu keputusan yang seharusnya ia pikirkan sedari tadi.

Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi Fang menekan tombol 'memanggil' pada jam kuasanya. Ya, ia bermaksud untuk mengontak Kapten dan menanyakan beberapa hal tentang orang tuanya. Ia ragu-ragu sebentar. Kapten pernah berkata bahwa Fang hanya boleh mengontaknya bila akan melapor atau dalam keadaan darurat. Tapi, hey! Ini adalah keadaan darurat! Bila ia dibiarkan tanpa sebuah karangan, identitasnya sebagai makhluk non-Bumi bisa terbongkar.

Jam kuasa Fang masih berusaha untuk meneruskan panggilan ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Selanjutnya, Fang! Tolong maju ke depan dan bacakan karanganmu."

Fang terlompat kaget, kemudian meringis pelan. Ia menekan jam kuasanya, berniat untuk memutuskan panggilan. Sudah terlambat. Sekarang Fang harus berimprovisasi dan menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

Dengan langkah pelan ia maju ke depan kelas. Selembar kertas terhampar di depannya tanpa makna. Fang mengambil satu helaan napas panjang, kemudian berucap dengan suara tenang.

"Saya akan bercerita mengenai... ayahku."

000000000000000000000000

Kapten Kaizo bersandar di kursinya, malas. Matanya memindai bosan hasil laporan misi dari pasukan-pasukannya. Ia tidak ingin hanya duduk-duduk di pesawatnya. Ia ingin bertarung, menghancurkan musuh yang kuat, dan melatih otot-ototnya hingga mengeras dan berdarah. Ia menginginkan sebuah perkelahian untuk menenangkan darah panasnya. Namun apa boleh buat, jabatannya sebagai kapten dari sebuah skuad besar memaksanya untuk lebih banyak mengatur daripada berperan langsung.

"Kapten, ada panggilan dari Private Pang."

Suara Lefternan Lahap memecah semua konsentrasi yang sudah dengan susah payah ia kumpulkan. Kapten Kaizo mengangkat matanya dari berkas-berkas di depannya. Pang? Salah satu anggota pasukannya (dan juga adiknya) yang mengemban misi di Bumi? Ada masalah apa sehingga ia harus menghubungi markas pusat, padahal baru dua minggu yang lalu ia melaporkan hasil penyelidikannya di bumi? Kapten Kaizo meninggalkan kursinya (melarikan diri dari berkas-berkas membosankan miliknya) dan menuju layar monitor utama. Di sampingnya, Lefternan Lahap mengotak-atik _keyboard_ di depannya bingung.

"Ada masalah apa? Kenapa tampilan layarnya menjadi seperti... ini?"

Wajar bila Kapten Kaizo bertanya hal tersebut, karena pemandangan yang ditampilkan di layar monitor utama memang sangat ganjil. Alih-alih wajah Pang yang serius, layar tersebut malah menampilkan pemandangan beberapa anak-anak seusia Pang yang sedang duduk di kursi. Dengan posisi terbalik.

"Saya... saya tak tahu Kapten. Nampaknya Private Pang hanya tidak sengaja memanggil kita. Pasti tombol di jam kuasanya terpencet secara kebetulan."

Ah. Rupanya hanya kesalahan kecil. Sebuah kecerobohan yang nampak tak biasa dilakukan oleh Private Pang, namun sangat wajar terjadi. Kapten Kaizo tidak memiliki waktu mengurus hal ini.

"Lahap, matikan panggi-"

" _Saya akan bercerita mengenai... ayahku"_

Kalimat tersebut bukan hanya memotong kalimat Kapten Kaizo, namun juga membuatnya menjegal tangan Lefternan Lahap yang telah bersedia untuk memutuskan panggilan.

"Tidak, Lahap.. pertahankan sambungkan ke jam kuasa Private Pang."

00000000000000000000000000

"Ayahku adalah orang yang kuat.."ucap Fang dengan lantang, menggenggam kertasnya erat-erat. Pikirannya sama sekali tidak terpaku pada kertas di depannya, melainkan sibuk membayangkan sesosok pria yang ia kenal.

Yang sangat ia kenal.

Yah, meskipun tidak terlalu ia mengerti.

"Kurasa, ayahku adalah orang yang paling kuat yang pernah aku kenal."

"Lebih kuat dari Boboiboy?"Gopal tiba-tiba menginterupsi. Boboiboy menepuk pundak temannya tidak nyaman.

"Hush, Gopal! Tak baik bicara hal seperti itu!"

Fang menimbang-nimbang. Benaknya memikirkan kebuasan sosok di pikirannnya saat bertarung di medan perang. Tanpa sadar ia meringis.

"Ka-ayahku lebih kuat. Jauh lebih kuat dari Boboiboy."

Seisi kelas menatapnya tak percaya. Tentu saja, mendengar bahwa seseorang lebih kuat dari sang superhero Pulau Rintis tentu mengejutkan anak-anak tersebut. Seorang siswa hendak mengajukan pertanyaan, namun Fang cepat-cepat menyambung ceritanya.

"Ayahku juga sangat pintar. Ia mengajariku segala hal yang perlu aku tahu. Dan juga... ayahku sangat tegas. Beliau tidak segan-segan menghukum seseorang bila seseorang tersebut berbuat salah. Termasuk aku."

Sejenak Fang mengalami kilas balik hari-hari ketika ia dihukum karena mengacau dalam misi atau perbuatan salah lainnya. Namun, ketika Fang memikirkan hal tersebut, tidak ada rasa kesal, benci atau dendam di hatinya. Sebaliknya, ia berkata lembut.

"Karena ayahku sangat kuat dan tegas, ada banyak orang yang takut padanya. Bahkan tak sedikit orang yang membencinya dan menganggapnya kejam dan tak berhati. Aku harus mengatakan bahwa mereka salah. Ka-ayahku tetap orang yang baik dan pengertian, meskipun dengan caranya sendiri."

Secuplik memori terpampang di benak Fang. Memori yang selalu ia pelihara dan ia jaga layaknya harta pusaka.

"Ketika aku sedang menjalani mi-maksudku...er... ketika aku berjalan di suatu tempat, tanpa sengaja kakiku menggores sepotong dahan beracun. Luka di kakiku sendiri tidak dalam dan tidak fatal, namun racun dalam dahan tersebut membuatku merasa sangat sakit, hingga aku tidak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur. Jadilah pada hari itu aku hanya bisa terbaring lemah dengan keadaan demam parah. Ka-ayahku memasuki kamarku dan memarahiku karena kecerobohanku. Kemudian ia meninggalkan kamarku dan selama sehari penuh aku tidak melihat sedikitpun batang hidungnya. Dia sedang sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya, begitulah pikirku. Sehingga, aku sama sekali tidak terganggu karena sendirian kala itu. Aku adalah anak yang kuat.."Fang membusungkan dada sedikit, membanggakan dirinya. "..hanya dalam semalam tubuhku telah merasa lebih baik. Aku hendak turun dari tempat tidurku ketika terdengar suara bentakan dari pintu."

Fang tersenyum. Ia mengingat bahwa ia hampir terlompat ketika Kapten tiba-tiba membanting pintu dengan napas terengah-engah. Di dalam otaknya bergema suatu kalimat yang pernah ia dengar bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

" _Diam di tempat tidurmu!"_

Fang tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan.

"Ka-ayahku menyeretku kembali untuk berbaring dengan muka garang. Ia menyodorkan sebuah botol dan menyuruhku menghabiskan isinya. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, namun setelah meminum isi botol tersebut aku merasa sehat kembali. Belakangan kuketahui dari salah satu bawahan ka-ayahku bahwa ia telah berkeliling hingga pelosok galak-kota untuk mencarikan obat bagi penyakitku. Aku sangat berterimakasih padanya akan hal itu."

Fang menghirup napas panjang, bersiap mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir untuk karangannya.

"Begitulah cerita mengenai salah satu orang tua. Ia kuat, tegas, namun pintar dan baik hati. Aku..."seisi kelas menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Fang.

Mencintainya?

Menyayanginya?

"...menghormatinya."

Hormat.

Tidak ada kata yang kurang atau lebih baik.

Tepukan tangan terdengar dari siswa-siswa di depan Fang. Sang guru mengangkat buku nilainya.

"Karangan yang sangat bagus, Fang. Kamu boleh duduk kembali. Selanjutnya Gopal, silahkan maju dan bacakan karanganmu."

Fang menghela napas lega. Orang-orang di sekitarnya percaya pada ceritanya tanpa rasa curiga. Jadi karangan dadakannya cukup normal dalam ukuran manusia Bumi. Fang rasa kerahasiaan identitasnya aman untuk saat ini. Ia mengangkat tangannya, hendak menghapus manik-manik keringat yang telah menempel di keningnya akibat tegang.

 _Bip bip_

He?

Sejak kapan jam kuasanya berkedip-kedip aneh begini

 _Connected to Main Computer_

HEE?!

Wait wait wait, sejak kapan jam kuasanya terhubung dengan komputer pusat pesawat luar angkasanya?

"ALAMAK!"

Semua yang ada di kelas terkejut dengan teriakan tiba-tiba Fang. Gopal yang notabene berada paling dekat dengannya hingga terlompat salto ke belakang. Fang sendiri tampak seperti orang kebakaran jenggot.

"Ah.. aku... toilet... bye!"

Orang-orang di kelas 5 Jujur menyaksikan Fang berlari kesetanan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan toilet.

"Ada apa dengan dia itu?"ujar satu-satunya orang dewasa dalam ruangan tersebut a.k.a guru dengan cemas.

"Entahlahlah Cikgu. Kebelet pup mungkin. Saking kebeletnya sampai lupa jalan."kata Gopal blak-blakan. Seandainya saja Fang mendengarnya, pasti Gopal sudah menjadi mangsa Harimau Bayang. Untung saja Fang sedang sibuk mencari tempat tersembunyi. Setelah yakin tempat persembunyiannya (di balik semak-semak samping gudang) relatif aman, Fang menekan tombol pada jam tangannya.

Sebuah hologram muncul. Wajah Kapten Kaizo terpampang dalam hologram tersebut, dengan ekspresi... entahlah. Fang tidak bisa membacanya.

Untuk sesaat hanya ada keheningan. Fang menunggu dengan cemas, bersiap untuk amarah dari sang kapten. Ia sendiri pun ingin memarahi dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya ia dengan ceroboh menghubungi kaptennya hanya untuk masalah sepele yang bahkan telah terpecahkan! Bukankah Kapten pernah mengatakan bahwa Fang hanya perlu menghubunginya saat ada keadaan darurat?

" _Apa itu tadi?"_

Kapten Kaizo berbicara dengan suara dingin. Wajahnya tetap tak terbaca. Dalam hati Fang meringis. Aduh. Kapten benar-benar telah marah padanya.

"Maafkan saya Kapten. Tadi ada tugas menceritakan orang tua di kelas saya. Saya menghubungi Kapten, berniat untuk meminta penjelasan Kapten, karena bila teman sekelas saya tahu bahwa saya tidak bisa menceritakan mengenai orangtua saya, mereka akan curiga dengan identitas saya. Ketika cikgu menyuruh saya maju ke depan, saya kira saya telah memutuskan sambungan. Maafkan kecerobohan saya, Kapten."

Wajah Kapten Kaizo masih sekeras batu. Kembali terdengan suara dari jam kuasa Fang.

" _Dan cerita yang baru saja kamu ceritakan tadi?"_

"Ah, itu adalah hasil spontanitas saya. Bagaimanapun saya harus menceritakan sesuatu untuk mereka, sehingga saya menciptakan sesosok figur orang tua dengan Kapten sebagai referensi saya..."Fang menundukkan kepala sedikit, lalu berkata dengan suara pelan.

"... maaf bila hal itu tidak berkenan di hati kapten.."

Hening kembali menghampiri. Hologram Kapten Kaizo masih menatap Fang dengan ekspresi datar. Setelah beberapa saat, Kapten Kaizo menghembuskan napasnya dan bertanya.

" _Kau yakin kerahasiaan identitasmu masih aman?"_

"Saya yakin Kapten. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kecurigaan dari teman-teman sekelas saya.

" _Bagus."_

Dan setelah itu sambungan terputus.

0000000000000000000000000000

Lefternan Lahap adalah bawahan yang baik.

Oleh karena itu, ia tidak berkomentar ketika kaptennya masih menatap monitor, meskipun panggilan dari Private Pang sudah berakhir. Ia tetap diam, hingga akhirnya Kapten Kaizo berpaling dari monitor dan kembali ke kursinya.

Lefternan Lahap adalah bawahan yang baik.

Oleh karena itu, ia sadar bahwa setelah selesai menerima panggilan dari Pang, kapten telah bertingkah aneh. Lebih tertutup namun juga lebih...gembira. Ia hanya tidak tahu mengapa.

"Lahap."

"Ya, Kapten."

"Kuingat kau selalu merekam panggilan Pang untuk dianalisis dan dimasukkan ke dalam catatan misi."

"Benar, Kapten."

"Kirimkan rekaman panggilan tadi ke dalam berkas pribadiku. Aku yang akan menganalisisnya sendiri."

Lefternan Lahap adalah bawahan yang baik.

Oleh karena itu, ia segera melaksanakan perintah kaptennya. Tanpa prasangka dan tanpa praduga.

 **END**

* * *

 **Huwaa! My first bang Kaijo! OOC kah? OOC kah? *ditebas pedang tenaga**

 **Ini adalah ff perpisahan dari Lulu, karena setelah ini Lulu berencana HIATUS lamaaaaaa banget.**

 **Lulu mau fokus belajar buat ujian ama SBMPTN, because Lulu is college wannabe!**

 **Amiinn...**

 **Dan juga nih ada spoiler buat semua ff on-going Lulu! Cekidot!**

* * *

 _Parenting Halilintar? OH NO!_

" _Tak nak! Aku maunya bubur pisang rasa melon!"_

 _Boboiboy Gempa. 11 tahun. Positif terjangkit trauma terhadap bubur. Dan (pecahan) dirinya sendiri._

 _Be A Child for 3 Days_

" _Peng, kulaca kita telah pindah dari plenjone(friendzone) ke bloteljone(brotherzone)."_

" _Itu kemajuan apa kemundulan?"_

" _...aku gak tahu."_

 _Alien_

 _Catatan misi:_

 _Hari Kedua di Bumi, Pukul 07.17_

 _3 target ditemukan._


	3. The Beginning (Part 1)

**Title : Alien**

 **Sub title : The Beginning (Part 1)**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy and all characters belongs to Monsta. But, can I have Fang for a moment please?/no**

 **Warning : Maybe OOC, awful EyD, story ngaco.**

* * *

" _Kereta menuju Pulau Rintis akan segera berangkat.."_

Mendengar suara tersebut, Fang segera menepis seluruh rasa kesalnya kepada sang kapten dan bergerak menuju sumber suara. Seorang pria Bumi kira-kira setinggi kaptennya tampak berjalan melewatinya. Dengan ragu-ragu Fang bertanya.

"Permisi, apakah pulau yang ada di sana bernama Pulau Rintis?"

"Ya, apa adik akan ke sana? Sebaiknya cepat karena-"ucapan pria tersebut terhenti karena Fang sudah buru-buru melesat menuju stasiun. Pria Bumi itu menggeleng.

"Hah... Anak-anak jaman sekarang memang kurang ajar."

Fang tentu saja tidak mendengar hal tersebut. Ia sedang sibuk mengejar kereta api yang mulai melaju cepat. Orang biasa mungkin akan kesusahan untuk mengejar sebuah kereta yang telah melaju, namun beruntung bagi Fang yang telah mendapat didikan Akademi Militer Galaksi dan pelatihan keras dari sang kakak 'tercinta', ia berhasil berlari sangat cepat dan menyusul kereta tersebut.

"Kuasa Penembus!"

Mengaktifkan kekuatan kacamatanya, Fang melompat dan memasuki gerbong belakang kereta. Gerbong tersebut penuh barang dan tanpa penghuni. Fang berjalan menyusuri lorong demi lorong, gerbong demi gerbong. Akhirnya sampailah ia di suatu gerbong yang hanya berisi 2 manusia. Yang satu adalah kakek-kakek yang sedang tertidur, sedangkan yang lain adalah seorang ibu-ibu yang memandang ke luar jendela dengan... kesedihan? Fang tidak begitu tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Ia lalu dengan pelan dan waspada menduduki salah satu kursi di gerbong tersebut. Ketika ia duduk, ia baru menyadari betapa lelah badannya setelah ia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menyusul kereta yang ia tumpaki. Tanpa Fang sadari, badannya telah bersandar ke kursi dalam posisi rileks. Fang kemudian menutup matanya dan tertidur.

000000000000000000

"Nak..."

"Ugh..."

"Nak.. Bangun, Nak..."

Masih dalam keadaan tidur, Fang merasakan sentuhan pada pundak , mata Fang terbuka. Dalam pandangan kabur, ia melihat seorang pria berseragam di dekatnya. Tampaknya, pria itulah yang telah menyentuh pundaknya tadi. Dengan suara setengah mengantuk, Fang bertanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Pria tersebut berkata dengan tegas.

"Tolong perlihatkan tiketmu, Nak.."

"Tiket? Tiket apa?"

Pria tersebut memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja tiket kereta ini, kau punya kan?"

Fang yang telah bangun sepenuhnya, mulai memahami kondisi dirinya. Ia tidak mempunyai tiket, berarti ia seharunya tidak boleh berada dalam kereta. Fang dengan cepat mencoba mencari alasan, namun karena pengetahuannya tentang Bumi sangat sedikit, ia tidak dapat memikirkan sebuah alasan yang normal untuk manusia Bumi.

"A.. aku..."

Pria berseragam tersebut memijat keningnya kesal. Di zaman sekarang masih saja ada penumpang gelap. Mana masih kecil lagi.

"Orang tuamu di mana?"

Fang hanya diam.

"Baiklah, untuk sementara ikut kami dulu.. Petugas keamanan kami akan mengurusmu."

Badan Fang menegang.

Keamanan? Orang yang bertugas melindungi Bumi? Apakah mereka akan menginterogasinya? Bagaimana jika identitasnya ketahuan?

Apa yang akan manusia Bumi lakukan kepada penyusup dari planet lain?

Secara otomatis Fang bersiaga. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah sang pria berseragam. Tangan kanannya berada di dekat huruf F di kacamatanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengepal. Siap untuk menyerang ketika lawan bergerak.

"Nah, ayo.."

Tangan petugas kereta terulur ke arah Fang. Tangan kiri Fang terayun ke arah si petugas. Namun belum sempat terjadi baku hantam..

"Permisi, ini tiket anak saya.."

Ibu-ibu yang tadinya sibuk memandang ke luar jendela, menyodorkan sehelai kertas kecil. Petugas kereta langsung mengambilnya.

"Tiket untuk anak... Punyamu?"

Fang tidak terlalu mengerti, namun ia mengangguk. Petugas kereta tersebut kemudian menstempel tiket tadi dan memberikannya ke Fang.

"Ini.. Lain kali simpan sendiri tiketmu ya..."kata petugas kereta sambil mengucek rambut Fang. Badan Fang semakin menegang ketika adanya kontak fisik antara tangan si manusia Bumi dengan kepalanya, tetapi ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Petugas kereta tersebut kemudian melenggang pergi.

"Permisi, Makcik..."

Kini tinggallah Fang dan ibu-ibu yang menyelamatkannya tadi (Semua figuran yang tidak penting abaikan saja). Ibu-ibu itu tersenyum ke arah Fang. Fang tergelagap.

"Um.. anu.. terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku, madam.."kata Fang terbata-bata sambil membungkuk hormat. Tangan kanannya mengepal di depan dada. Ibu-ibu tersebut hanya memandangnya bingung dan geli.

"Madam?"

Fang tersentak. Bukankah 'madam' adalah sapaan untuk wanita di Bumi? Tetapi ada banyak sekali bahasa di bumi. Fang berusaha mengingat-ingat ucapan yang tepat. Tunggu, kalau tidak salah manusia berseragam tadi memanggil si ibu-ibu dengan sebutan 'Makcik'.

"Maksud saya, terima kasih telah membantuku,...Makcik."

"Tidak apa-apa, orang memang harus saling menolong kan? Makcik yakin, meskipun kamu tidak memiliki tiket, kamu bukan penumpang gelap dan kamu tidak memiliki niat jahat."

Fang meringis sedikit mendengar perkataan si Makcik. Apa mengambil jam kuasa orang lain secara paksa bukan termasuk niat jahat? Dengan geram Fang mengabaikan pikiran tersebut. Di tangan kaptennya, jam-jam itu akan lebih berguna. Ia tidak akan melakukan perbuatan jahat apapun.

Ia bukan orang jahat.

"Tapi, Makcik sampai harus berbohong segala untuk membantu saya..."

"Makcik tidak berbohong kok.. Tiket itu memang punyanya anak Makcik.."

Lho?

"Lalu, apa tiket ini tidak dibutuhkan oleh anak Makcik?"

Makcik tersebut hanya menggeleng sedih.

"Tidak, dia sudah berada di tempat yang lebih baik..."

Melihat raut wajah si Makcik yang berubah sendu, Fang segera tersadar. Rupanya, beliau baru saja kehilangan anaknya. Secara otomatis Fang melepas kacamatanya, membawanya ke depan dada, dan menundukkan kepala.

"Saya turut berduka cita, Makcik.."

Tingkah Fang yang tak biasa itu mengulas senyum di wajah Makcik yang semula sendu.

"Hmm.. kau anak yang aneh, tapi sopan. Andai saja Fakhri tahu kalau tiketnya telah kupakai untuk membantumu, dia pasti akan senang sekali."

Fang bukan orang yang bisa menghibur orang lain. Tentu saja karena Kapten Kaizo dan Letnan Lahap bukanlah orang yang ingin dihibur siapapun, bisa-bisa dicincang duluan dengan pedang tenaga dan tembakan plasma. Tapi, Fang tetap mencoba. Yah, hitung-hitung pengalaman.

"Saya pernah mendengar... bahwa orang yang telah meninggal masih bisa melihat orang yang paling ia sayangi. Jadi, saya yakin anak Makcik sekarang pasti sedang mengawasi Makcik, untuk memastikan Makcik baik-baik saja sepeninggalannya."

Makcik hanya terdiam. Fang mulai mengira bahwa ia melakukan hal yang salah, lagi. Namun kemudian si Makcik hanya mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Hmm... Mungkin kau benar... Terima kasih telah menghiburku.."

Fang heran, kenapa semua manusia bumi suka mengacak-acak rambutnya? Tadi si petugas, sekarang si Makcik. Apa mereka sedang menyindir rambutnya yang _default_ berantakan?

Meskipun harus ia akui, sentuhan wanita tersebut memberikan rasa hangat dan damai di hati Fang. Apa sentuhan seorang ibu selalu terasa sebaik ini?

Ternyata ada banyak hal yang belum Fang pahami tentang planet Bumi.

Suara yang datang melalui speaker kereta membuyarkan lamunan Fang. Si Makcik bangkit berdiri.

"Saatnya aku pergi."

"Apa kita telah sampai di Pulau Rintis?"

"Belum, kereta ini memang memiliki jurusan ke Pulau Rintis, namun sebelum sampai di sana, kereta ini melewati beberapa stasiun. Salah satunya adalah stasiun ini."

Fang menatap ke luar jendela kereta. Tertangkap dalam pandangannya sebuah bangunan panjang penuh manusia. Ia juga baru sadar bahwa di gerbong yang ia tempati yang tadinya hanya diisi 3 orang termasuk dirinya sekarang telah terisi banyak orang.

"Kapan kereta ini sampai di Pulau Rintis?"

"Nanti bila kereta ini sudah sampai di stasiun Pulau Rintis akan ada pengumuman lewat speaker. Tunggu saja."ujar Makcik sambil berjalan menuju pentu keluar kereta. Fang buru-buru bangkit berdiri dan berkata dengan hormat.

"Terima kasih Makcik.. Semoga perjalanan Makcik menyenangkan.."

Makcik tersebut hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang ke luar kereta.

Setelah kepergian si Makcik, Fang merasa malas untuk berinteraksi dengan manusia Bumi yang lain. Pandangannya ia arahkan ke luar jendela, ke langit biru.

Dengan secercah harapan kecil bahwa sebuah kapal asing akan muncul. Lalu kapten akan datang dan menjemputnya pulang.

Atau paling tidak menemaninya di planet asing ini.

Fang mencoba mengeluarkan pikiran tersebut dari benaknya. Mencoba untuk profesional. Ia bukalahn anak kecil yang lemah. Ia adalah seorang Private dari Pasukan Pemberontak Legenda yang terkenal akan kekuatan dan kejayaanya. Ia telah diberikan sebuah misi penting dari Kapten, dan sebagai seorang tentara dan pejuang, ia akan menjalankan misi tersebut dengan penuh keberanian dan tanggung jawab.

Ya, ia bukan bocah. Ia adalah prajurit yang perkasa. Dan ia tidak akan terganggu oleh perasaan konyol seperti takut atau kesepian.

Ia bisa melalui semua ini.

Tetapi masih, ia tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari bentangan langit biru.

000000000000000

" _Kereta telah tiba di Stasiun Pulau Rintis."_

Fang mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela _._ Tampak di sekelilingnya beberapa orang bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kereta. Ia bangkit, meremas kencang pegangan tas kecil di punggungnya. Ia berjalan keluar sambil membungkukkan kepalanya, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan dirinya dari pandangan manusia lain yang tampaknya semakin lama semakin banyak.

" _Bye_ Boboiboy! Jumpa lagi!"

Fang refleks menoleh. Terlihat olehnya anak gempal di dekatnya berteriak keras dan melambai-lambai semangat ke arah kereta yang tadi ia naiki, begitu pula 2 anak perempuan dan seorang kakek*. Ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki kira-kira seusianya membalas lambaian mereka. Senyum senang tercetak di wajah anak tersebut.

Fang mendengus.

" _Dasar anak manja,memangnya harus sebanyak itu orang yang mengantarnya pergi? Mana mereka berisik lagi.."_

Sebelum kalian semua pada salah paham..

Fang TIDAK iri.

Kenapa pula ia harus iri ama anak itu? Ia tak peduli kalau anak itu mendapat ucapan selamat tinggal dari semua orang di galaksi sekalipun. Fang juga mendapat ucapan selamat tinggal dari kaptennya. Meskipun, dari semua kata-kata kapten selama waktunya di Bumi, yang paling bisa dikategorikan sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal hanya ucapan 'selamat berjaya'. Lagipula sejak kapan ia peduli terhadap sesuatu yang sentimentil seperti ucapan selamat tinggal?

Fang mendecih kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan stasiun.

0000000000000000000000000000

Fang berjalan menyusuri wilayah di sekelilingnya. Satu hal yang ia syukuri setelah ia tiba di Bumi ini adalah bahwa ukuran Pulau Rintis terbilang kecil. Ini akan lebih mempermudah misinya. Manusia yang memiliki kekuatan super pasti akan mencolok di wilayah sekecil ini, sehingga akan memudahkan Fang untuk menemukan dan menangkap mereka. Bagaimanapun, Fang tidak bisa bertanya kepada manusia Bumi, bisa beresiko membuka identitas dan kerahasiaan misinya nanti. Jadi, apa boleh buat, ia harus mengandalkan kemampuan pengamatannya. Namun sebelum ia berfokus pada misinya, ia harus mengatasi suatu masalah yang sangat penting.

Tempat tinggal.

Dan tentu saja, tempat tinggal yang Fang butuhkan bukanlah sebuah rumah atau kamar sederhana. Mungkin lebih tepat bila dikatakan bahwa apa yang ia butuhkan adalah sebuah markas. Sebuah tempat pribadi dimana ia bisa mengirim pesan kepada Kapten Kaizo secara rahasia, tempat di mana ia bisa bebas berlatih untuk menghadapi para pemilik jam kuasa. Tetapi tampaknya tidak ada tempat luas rahasia di Pulau Rintis ini.

Fang menghela napas pelan sambil tetap menyusuri jalan di Pulau Rintis. Kakinya mulai berdenyut lelah, tetapi ia belum bisa menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dalam keadaan melamun, tanpa sadar kedua kaki Fang membawanya ke sebuah gang sepi. Belum sempat ia memasuki gang tersebut, tangannya telah terlebih dahulu dicekal oleh seseorang. Terdorong insting alami, ia menyentakkan tangan yang membelenggu lengannya dan memasang posisi bertempur.

Ternyata orang yang mencekal lengannya adalah bapak-bapak kurus berkulit hitam. Dia tampak terkejut melihat sikap penuh waspada Fang. Seketika Fang sadar bahwa ia tidak dalam bahaya. Fang merilekskan bahunya dan bertanya santai.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Bapak-bapak tersebut hanya menatapnya dengan mata lebar, kemudian berkata dengan suara gemetar.

"Ayoyo, budak, kamu jangan masuk gang itu!"

Fang menatap gang gelap di belakangnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Memangnya ada apa, Pak?"

Tiba-tiba saja bapak-bapak tersebut sudah berada di samping Fang. Mulutnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari telinga Fang.

"Di dalam gang itu... ada rumah berhantuu~..."

Fang mengangkat alisnya.

"Berhantu?"

"Iya, berhantu, rumah itu dahulunya..."

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah si bapak-bapak menceritakan kisah yang entah mengapa tak pernah diperdengarkan di kartun aslinya.

"...jadi begitulah, sebaiknya kamu menghindari jalan itu, nanti kamu dihantui.."

Fang mengerutkan kening.

"Berarti orang jarang lewat gang itu ya, Pak?"

"Iyalah, mereka tidak mau kena kutuk hantu itu..."

Fang menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Terima kasih, Pak.. Saya orang baru di sini jadi tidak begitu tahu.."

"Sama-sama, yang penting kau sudah tahu.. Saya pergi dulu ya.. Hati-hati, jangan sampai dekat-dekat rumah itu..."

Setelah bapak-bapak itu pergi, Fang segera memasuki gang tersebut. Sampailah ia di sebuah rumah berpagar tinggi yang tampak hampir rubuh. Keadaan rumah itu tampak menyedihkan, tapi jika rumah ini memang dihindari oleh manusia lain...

Fang menyeringai puas. Ia tak peduli tentang gosip hantu yang menaungi rumah tersebut, toh ia tidak pernah dididik untuk takut pada hantu. Hantu itu kan hanya arwah orang mati, justru orang hiduplah yang lebih berbahaya. Setidaknya lebih sakit dipukul orang hidup daripada dipukul orang mati, kan?

Setelah ia memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya, Fang memasuki rumah tersebut. Fang mengerutkan hidung jijik. Rumah tersebut tampak lebih kotor dari kelihatannya. Fang yang terbiasa dengan ajaran militer kakaknya tentu saja merasa tidak nyaman akan hal tersebut. Terpikir olehnya untuk membersihkan rumah tersebut, namun niat tersebut diurungkannya. Orang lain pasti akan curiga jika rumah terbuang seperti ini tiba-tiba menjadi bersih. Nanti keberadaannya di tempat ini bisa ketahuan.

Fang langsung sibuk bekerja. Dengan peralatan minim dari tas kecilnya, ia membangun sebuah panel hologram, alat keamanan, dan berbagai macam alat lainnya. Tak jarang ia pergi ke tempat pembuangan alat elektronik untuk mendapatkan perangkat yang ia butuhkan. Akhirnya, ketika langit telah berubah gelap, Fang berhasil menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya. Setelah selesai memindai koordinat sambungan ke kapal angkasa Kapten Kaizo, Fang menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya di salah satu sudut rumah. Sudut tersebut telah ia bersihkan, dan akan menjadi tempat tidurnya untuk sementara waktu. Tangannya merogoh tas, dan menarik keluar botol kaca berisi kapsul makanan. Mengambil satu butir, dan menelannya cepat. Ia tahu bahwa sebotol kecil kapsul makanan tersebut takkan cukup untuk memasok kebutuhan pangannya selama ia di Bumi. Fang harus segera menemukan berbagai makanan Bumi yang aman untuk tubuhnya.

Namun sebelum itu, Fang ingin tidur dahulu sebentar...

0000000000000000000000000

"KUKURUYUKK!"

Fang terlonjak bangun. Sambil mengucek-ucek matanya Fang mengutuk Letnan Lahap yang tampaknya memasang alarm baru, mana aneh lagi. Mamangnya apa arti kata kukuruyuk? Fang telah mempelajari banyak bahasa, namun ia tidak pernah menjumpai kata kukuruyuk di planet manapun. Saat mata Fang sepenuhnya terbuka, bukan ukiran interior kapal angkasa yang ia lihat, namun dinding berdebu.

Oh iya.

Fang sekarang di Bumi.

Fang seketika berdiri dan merenggangkan badannya. Suara pengganggu tidur lelapnya masih juga berkumandang. Dengan jengkel, Fang keluar dari rumah tua dan mencari sumber suara. Ternyata sumber suara tersebut adalah sebuah makhluk merah berkaki dua dari atap rumah yang ia tempati. Fang naik ke atap hendak mengusik makhluk durjana tersebut. Namun ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya.

Fang terperangah. Bukannya Fang tidak pernah melihat keindahan alam seumur hidupnya. Ia sering melihat berbagai ledakan supernova, tumbukan antar meteor, dan berbagai peristiwa antariksa luar biasa sebagai kembang api hiburannya. Namun pemandangan ini...

Ia telah mengetahui bahwa ia sedang berada di Bumi, salah satu planet di Tata Surya, dengan bintang merah bernama matahari sebagai pusatnya. Tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa pemandangan matahari muncul dari balik gunung dapat seindah ini. Dan bukan hanya kilauan jingga yang membuatnya terpukau. Perasaan hangat saat panas matahari menyentuh kulitnya, kontras dengan suasana dingin namun menyegarkan di pagi hari. Suasana damai dan tenang yang mengikuti, membuat Fang nyaman, dan merasa seperti... seperti...

 _Seperti di rumah._

Fang menggelengkan kepala. Tidak, planet asing ini bukan rumah. Ia pasti berhalusinasi, mengingat sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu sejak ia terakhir kali menginjakkan kaki di planet kelahirannya. Fang tidak dapat menyangkal fakta bahwa ia merindukan sebuah tempat tinggal yang sebenarnya, bukan hanya sebuah pesawat mengapung di angkasa, tanpa lokasi yang permanen. Cih, entah mengapa Fang merasa semakin lama ia berada di Bumi semakin ia bertambah lembek dan sentimental.

Fang meluncur dari atap, mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah. Fang memutuskan untuk pergi luar untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Ia melangkah ke luar gerbang, berhati-hati agar tidak ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Fang berjalan menyusuri gang gelap, hingga ia sampai di ujung jalan tempat ia bertemu dengan bapak-bapak itu dahulu. Tampak beberapa orang telah berlalu lalang di jalan tersebut, meskipun tidak terlalu ramai mengingat waktu masih pukul empat pagi. Dengan cermat Fang mengamati berbagai aktivitas di sekelilingnya.

"Sayur murah~ sayur murah~"

"Bang, ini harganya berapa?"

"Murah, cuma 1 ringgit.."

"Akhirnya kamu ikutan _jogging_ juga.."

"Tentulah, biar sehat.."

"Alif, Aris, jangan main-main di luar sepagi ini! Ayo mandi!"

"Iya, Bu!"

Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Semuanya tampak seperti rutinitas pagi yang normal. Ibu memarahi anak-anaknya, 2 pemuda berolahraga, tukang sayur menjual bayam pada seorang wanita..

"Astaga! Aku lupa!"

Fang langsung ngibrit kembali ke gang gelap, lupa sama sekali akan resiko keberadaan markasnya terbongkar. Memang, sekarang ini sebagian dari manusia Bumi memandangi Fang dengan bingung, pasalnya tadi Fang tanpa sengaja mengumpat dengan menggunakan bahasa asli planetnya. Fang yang tentu saja tidak menyadari hal tersebut berlari cepat menuju rumah tua. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia membuka pintu gerbang, memasuki rumah, dan langsung naik menuju ruangan di tingkat dua. Fang mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, hingga menemukan sebuah alat kecil berbentuk kubus. Alat tersebut memiliki lubang yang cocok untuk dimasuki kartu, dan rongga untuk mengeluarkan uang layaknya di mesin ATM. Fang merogoh saku jaketnya, lega bahwa ia masih memiliki kartu berwarna jingga yang diberikan Kapten Kaizo sebelum ia memulai misinya.

" _Kartu ini sangat berharga. Di dalamnya terdapat uang yang jumlahnya memadai untuk keberlangsungan misimu. Masukkan saja kartu tersebut ke lubang kartu di samping kiri, dan uangmu akan keluar melalui rongga kecil di sini."_ ujar Kapten Kaizo saat ia memberikan alat kubus tersebut.

Setelah Fang berhasil mengingat-ingat instruksi Kapten Kaizo, Fang segera memasukkan kartu jingga tersebut ke lubang kartu. Sebuah hologram muncul.

" _Selamat pagi nasabah Bank Galaxy, pencet tombol biru untuk melihat saldo anda."_

Fang memencet tombol biru.

" _Pilih jenis mata uang yang anda butuhkan."_

Hologram tersebut berkata sambil menampilkan list nama-nama planet. Fang memencet pilihan Bumi. Kembali hologram tersebut menampilkan daftar berisi kata-kata asing seperti euro, dollar, rupiah, ringgit, dan lain-lain.

" _Ternyata Bumi memang planet yang berbeda dibanding dengan yang lain. Ketika planet lain hanya memiliki satu pemerintahan dan satu hukum, Bumi berdiri dengan keberagamannya."_

Fang memencet pilihan ringgit. Kemudian menunggu selama beberapa detik.

" _Saldo yang anda miliki sebesar 10 milyar ringgit."_

Ternyata Kapten Kaizo memberinya cukup banyak uang untuk misinya. Fang masih belum bisa memastikan berapa lama ia akan menetap di Bumi, namun menilai fakta yang baru ia dapatkan tadi pagi bahwa 2 ikat sayur bayam hanya berharga 1 ringgit, Fang optimis jumlah uang yang ia miliki lebih dari cukup.

" _Tekan tombol merah untuk menarik uang Anda."_

Dengan sedikit was-was dan bingung karena alat kecil tersebut entah mengapa tahu dan selalu menawarkan layanan tepat seperti yang ia butuhkan, Fang memencet tombol merah.

" _Tentukan jumlah uang yang ingin Anda tarik..."_

"Kurasa 100 juta sudah cukup untuk saat ini.."gumam Fang sambil mengetikkan angka 100 juta. Terdengar lagi suara dari alat kuning tersebut.

" _Transfer uang akan dimulai sekarang.."_

Dilanjut dengan keluarnya lembaran-lembaran uang dari alat kecil tersebut.

Fang sweatdrop.

Fang tau kalo meskipun dengan segala kecanggihannya, alat tersebut tetap berukuran mini. Namun Fang sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau uang yang ia tarik akan keluar satu demi satu, secara pelan. Persis seperti mesin print. Mana yang keluar hanya 1 lembar 100 ringgit tiap 10 detik.

100 juta ringgit. Itu berarti dia mesin ini harus mengeluarkan satu juta lembar. Itu berarti ia harus menunggu selama sepuluh juta detik hingga semua uangnya berhasil terkirim semua. Dan itu juga berarti..

" _Mesin sialan ini akan mengeluarkan uangku setelah lewat 2780 jam!111 hari! Hampir 4 bulan!"_

Soal matematika, Fang memang jagonya.. *authorsalpok

Ehem, kembali ke topik..

Fang dilema. Sebagai salah satu pengembara angkasa termuda, Fang tahu pasti betapa bernilainya uang itu, dan meninggalkan uang 100 juta di mansion terbengkalai dengan kemungkinan tercopet setiap saat tentulah hal paling bodoh yang bisa orang lakukan. Tapi, jika ia menunggui si mesin terkutuk selama 4 bulan dan tidak keluar-keluar, bisa-bisa ia jadi fosil di sini. Ah, biarlah. Toh, ia tak punya kegiatan apapun, ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk keluar dari markasnya.

Fang sayang, kamu dah lupa kalo kamu punya misi di Bumi?

Sepertinya memang Fang lupa, atau ia lebih khawatir tentang uang daripada misinya. Jadi, dengan sabar Fang duduk dan menunggui mesin tersebut memuntahkan uangnya.

1 jam kemudian, Fang mulai menguap bosan.

2 jam kemudian, badan Fang mulai kram.

3 jam kemudian..

"ARRGGHH! AKU TAK TAHAN LAGI!"seru Fang sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Huh.. daripada aku membatu di sini, mending aku mengumpulkan informasi.. Toh tidak ada manusia yang berani memasuki markasku.."gerutu Fang kesal sambil berjalan keluar, meninggalkan rumah tua dan mesin kecilnya yang masih setia mengeluarkan lembaran ringgit.

 _Mood swing_ anak pra-pubertas memang luar biasa.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Readers semua, Lulu gak bohong, loh... Lulu emang lagi berencana gak nulis n memutuskan hiatus hingga ujian selesai..**

 **Tapi, pas Lulu lagi bongkar-bongkar buat nyari berkas tugas, secara gak sengaja data cerita ini kebuka..**

 **Dan semangat Lulu buat belajar ngilang entah kemana, digantikan semangat buat nulis n ngepost... T_T**

 **Cerita The Beginning ini emang dah kebuat sekitar ¾ nya, tapi melihat wordnya yang udah melampaui 6K, jadi Lulu bagi jadi 2, n kebetulan yang ada di preview di chapter sebelah adalah scene di bagian kedua..**

 **Jadi kalo ada yang mau lihat perjumpaan pertama Fang dengan Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying, tandanya harus menunggu paling sedikit 63 hari lagi...**

 **Maafkan ketidakbecusan Lulu sebagai author, dan...**

 **MOHON REVIEWNYA!**


	4. Happy Birthday!

**Lama tak jumpa!**

 **Siapa yang sudah mengira Lulu mati?*jangan ada yang ngacung plis**

 **Sekedar ngasih tau, cerita ini tidak bersambungan dengan cerita sebelumnya**

 **Lulu pengen ikut event #HbdOurPrivateShadow, meskipun telat beberapa hari..**

 **Yang penting masih bulan April.. *digampar**

 **Habis tanggal 13 kemarin Lulu masih berkutat sama soal Biologi UN... T_T**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Title : Alien**

 **Sub title : Birthday**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy and all characters belongs to Monsta. But, can I have Fang for a moment please?/no**

 **Warning : Maybe OOC, awful EyD, story ngaco, teori ngaco.**

* * *

"Teman-teman semua, jangan pergi dulu!"

Teriakan Yaya sontak menghentikan pergerakan siswa-siswi kelas 6 Jujur yang hendak memenuhi isi perut mereka di kantin.

Atau mengosongkannya.

Tentu saja untuk aktivitas terakhir, mereka tidak melakukannya di kantin.

"Ada apa ini Yaya, aku sudah lapar ini! Biarkan kami ke kantin sebentar!"protes Gopal.

"Betul Yaya, kalau tidak cepat-cepat, nanti donat lobak merah Makcik keburu habis!"

Yang ini sudah jelas ucapannya siapa.

"Sebentar dulu! Ini penting untuk masa depan kalian!"

Dengan merengut, Fang dan Gopal kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Yaya melangkah maju ke depan kelas. Di tangannya terdapat setumpuk kertas.

"Tadi Kepala Sekolah menemuiku. Kata beliau, karena kita sudah kelas 6 dan sebentar lagi akan menerima ijazah kelulusan, kita harus mengecek kesesuaian data-data yang dimiliki sekolah dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Kalian tidak mau kan, ijazah SD kalian tidak berlaku hanya karena salah data?"

Semua anak yang ada di kelas bergidik ngeri.

Kecuali satu orang.

"Yak, sekarang aku akan mengabsen nama kalian, dan ketika aku menyebutkan keterangan-keterangan seperti tempat tanggal lahir, golongan darah, dan lain-lain, jangan ragu untuk berucap ketika ada yang salah. Paham?"

"Paham!"

"Kumulai dari nomor urut satu. Amy Rosevelt. Tempat tanggal lahirmu..."

Sementara Yaya masih bercuap-cuap di kelas, Fang memandang kosong ke arah langit dengan posisi khasnya, yaitu dagu bertumpu pada tangan. Dengan lemas dan sedikit sebal ia mengusap perutnya yang berkeriuk nyaring.

" _Ah.. sekarang semua donat lobak merahnya pasti sudah habis terjual. Ish, Yaya ini.. Kenapa dia menahanku di kelas juga? Semua data sekolah tentang diriku kan kukarang semua, bahkan namaku.. Pastilah salah.."_

Matanya terpaku pada arah kantin. Suasana kantin yang mulanya ramai berangsur-angsur menjadi sepi. Pertanda bahwa seluruh anak kelas 6 Jujur telah melewatkan hampir seluruh waktu istirahat.

" _Donat lobak merah kekasih hatiku.. Maafkan aku, untuk hari ini mungkin kita tidak bisa bertemu.."_

"Fang!"

Suara Yaya membuyarkan monolog hati Fang terhadap makanan kesukaannya yang berada di luar jangkauan. Dengan malas, ia menolehkan pandangannya ke depan kelas.

"Nama, Fang."

Fang menggangguk.

"Tempat tanggal lahir, Pulau Rintis, 13 April 2001."

"13 April? Itu kan hari ini!"

Teriakan salah satu teman sekelasnya mengubah suasana kelas yang semula suram-suram lapar menjadi penuh semangat. Pada detik itu juga, siswa-siswi kelas 6 Jujur berbondong-bondong memberikan ucapan selamat pada Fang.

"Wah, Fang! Selamat ulang tahun!"

"Umurmu bertambah satu tahun hari ini!"

"Wah.. Fang sudah bertambah besar! Lihat, ototnya saja sudah mulai kelihatan!"

"Semoga berumur panjang, dan cepat sembuh dari virus narsismu yang keterlaluan!"

Dan beragam ucapan lainnya. Fang hanya menerimanya dengan bingung. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil terulur ke arahnya.

Tangan Boboiboy.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Fang.. Maaf, sebagai teman, kami tidak pernah tahu hal ini sebelumnya. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada kami?"

"Yah... Aku lupa, aku tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi. Waktu itu aku hanya sembarang menuliskannya.."ujar Fang sambil menerima jabatan tangan Boboiboy. Teman-teman yang lain menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudnya? Kamu hanya mengarang tentang tanggal lahirmu?"

Sekarang giliran Fang yang bingung.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Aku tidak lahir di Bumi, bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan tanggal lahir dengan kalender Bumi?"

Sontak seluruh kelas seakan teringat sesuatu, kemudian manggut-manggut setuju. Dengan kehidupan di Pulau Rintis yang sangat damai akhir-akhir ini, dan keseharian mereka yang normal, mereka menjadi mudah melupakan fakta bahwa teman ungu mereka bukanlah makhluk Bumi.

Hanya sebagai informasi, berita tentang asal-usul Fang yang sebenarnya telah diketahui oleh hampir seluruh warga Pulau Rintis, tak terkecuali teman-teman sekolah Fang. Sama sekali di luar perkiraan, teman-teman sekolahnya menyambut gembira atas berita tersebut, terutama kalangan perempuan. Banyak siswi-siswi yang berkomantar 'syukurlah, tidak semua alien berkepala kotak' atau 'tak kusangka kita punya Do Min Joon versi asli dan mini di samping kita' dan lain-lain.

 **Flashback**

" _Tak kusangka, kukira dengan terbongkarnya identitasku, kalian ini akan membenciku, atau minimal takut padaku.."_

" _Kenapa kami harus membencimu?"_

" _Yah.. aku kan alien yang selama ini berpura-pura menjadi teman kalian.. Belajar dan bermain bersama kalian tanpa kalian tahu kebenaran tentang diriku.."_

" _Kami tidak peduli, tuh! Asalkan tidak berencana mengganggu kegiatan belajar kami, bebek angkasa pun akan diterima di sekolah ini!"_

" _Benar lah! Lagipula kamu bukan yang pertama, kok! Abdul Dudul si kepala kotak juga bisa sekolah di sini dengan santainya, kan? Kami sama sekali tidak takut padanya!"_

" _Ah benar... Tunggu, aku mendaftar ke sekolah ini lebih dulu dibanding Adu Du, bukankah itu tandanya aku yang pertama?"_

" _Ya tapi waktu itu kamu masih... Maksudku, kami tidak... Lupakan saja. Kamu alien pertama yang memasuki sekolah ini. Selamat!"_

" _Yeah! Aku yang pertama!"_

" _Kau di posisi pertama, Fang?!"_

" _Yaya, Ying, sebentar! Ini bukan tentang peringkat kelas!_

 **Flashback end**

"Pfftt.. Hahahaha!"

Seluruh perhatian kelas kembali ke arah Yaya, yang sedang terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Ketua dari segala ketua tertawa terpingkal-pingkal adalah pemandangan yang cukup jarang mereka lihat. Yaya menyodorkan selembar kertas ke arah mereka sambil terus tertawa.

"Hihihi.. lihat! Nama orang tua Fang.. Kaijo dan Lala!"

Ruang kelas, yang notabene penghuninya telah mengetahui tentang pertarungan epic kelima teman berkekuatan super mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu, meledak dengan tawa. Yang paling keras tentu saja keempat superhero teman baik sang bayangan. Membayangkan Kapten Kaizo dan Letnan Lahap yang sukses menghajar mereka hingga babak belur, sebagai suami istri, dan memiliki Fang sebagai anak..

Sementara muka Fang, memerah menahan malu.

"Kalian kan tahu aku tidak pandai mengarang nama!"

Yaya, yang telah berhasil mengontrol tawanya, mencoba untuk menenangkan teman-temannya. Akhirnya suasana kelas tenang kembali, walaupun sebagian anak masih menyimpan tawa di balik bibir mereka.

"Sudah-sudah, kita lanjutkan. Golongan darah, AB."

Yaya memandang Fang intens.

"Yang ini beneran atau tidak?"

Fang hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu makna golongan darah itu apa.."

Yaya menghela napas.

"Percuma saja memeriksa datamu, Fang. Toh aku tidak yakin kau akan menggunakan ijazah SD mu di masa depan. Selanjutnya, Gopalji Kumar. Tempat tanggal lahirmu.."

"Tunggu, Yaya!"

Tiba-tiba Fang mengacungkan tangannya.

"Kenapa, Fang?"

"Bolehkah aku pergi ke kantin sekarang? Donat lobak merah telah lama menantiku!"

Yaya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah temannya yang mulai lebay. Akhirnya ia mengibaskan tangannya.

"Baiklah, bagi siswa yang sudah menjalani pengecekan data boleh pergi ke luar kelas."

Terdengar sorakan gembira bercampur teriakan kecewa. Gopal sendiri hanya menangis meratapi nasib. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Fang berlari menuju kantin.

"Fang, tunggu!"

Fang menoleh ke belakang. Tampak Boboiboy berusaha menyusulnya.

"Ayo pergi ke kantin bersama-sama!"

"Boleh, tapi kalau kamu lambat, kamu kutinggal! Aku harus cepat sampai ke kantin, sebelum donat lobak merah di sana habis!"

Boboiboy hanya bisa terkagum melihat kebuasan makhluk ungu di depannya. Terkadang, Boboiboy ragu alasan Fang tidak mau kembali bersama kakaknya karena ia tidak mampu berpisah dengan donat lobak merah, bukan teman-temannya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Boboiboy berhasil menyusul Fang. Dilihatnya Fang berdiri mematung di depan meja kantin. Tepat menghadap sebuah nampan kosong. Di atasnya tertulis kata 'HABIS'.

Boboiboy menepuk pundak temannya dengan penuh keikhlasan.

00000000000000000

"Sudahlah Fang, kamu kan tidak akan mati kalau tidak memakan donat lobak merah untuk sehari.."

"Aku akan mati.."

Sekarang kelima superhero kita dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah. Suasana di sekitar mereka terasa suram akibat salah satu anggota bersurai ungu mereka mengalami depresi parah. Betapapun mereka berusaha menghiburnya, suasana hatinya tak membaik sedikitpun. Bahkan hingga muncul korban jiwa karena _mood_ Fang saat ini mengalahkan _mood_ emak-emak beranak banyak yang sedang sakit gigi dan PMS.

 **Flashback (2)**

" _Aku tidak ingin memakan sampah yang disulap menjadi lobak merah olehmu, Gopal! Aku maunya bikinan Makcik Timah!"_

 _BAK!BUK!BRAK!_

" _HUWAH! FANG AMPUNI AKU!"_

 **Flashback (2) end**

"Haiya, sampai kapan lu mau merajuk seperti ini, Fang?"ujar Ying mulai tak sabar. Fang sendiri hanya membisu sambil tetap menunduk lemas.

"Hmm.. Ah! Untuk menghiburmu, bagaimana kalau kita rayakan ulang tahunmu sekarang?"saran Yaya bersemangat. Fang hanya memalingkan mukanya.

"Sudah kubilang hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, aku cuma asal pilih.."

"Tapi pasti ada alasan mengapa kamu menulis tanggal 13 April sebagai tanggal ulang tahunmu. Apalagi tanggal itu tepat satu bulan setelah hari ulang tahunku, dan kita berdua bahkan belum pernah bertemu.."

Boboiboy, kejamnya diri kau yang melupakan kejadian di stasiun ketika kamu berpapasan dengan Fang..

Fang hanya menghela napas.

"Ini tidak mungkin ada hubungannya denganmu, Boboiboy. Aku memilih tanggal 13 April karena 13 April bila ditulis full angka menjadi 13-04. 13 itu B, 0 itu O, 4 itu A. Dan jadilah BoA."

"Siapa itu BoA?"

"Seorang artis yang kulihat videonya di internet. Tariannya bagus. Kembali ke topik awal, aku juga tidak mau jadi bulan-bulanan kalian."

"Hah? Maksudmu apa, Fang?"tanya Gopal dengan polos yang mengundang decak sebal dari sang pengguna bayang.

"Meskipun aku tidak terlalu tahu mengenai kebudayaan di Bumi, kejadian sebulan yang lalu cukup memberiku gambaran tentang apa itu pengertian 'Ulang Tahun'. Kalian mengejutkan Boboiboy dengan terompet, lalu melemparinya dengan telur dan tepung. Itu bukan perayaan, itu penyiksaan.."

"Kau bilang begitu, padahal kau sendiri yang paling bersemangat mengerjaiku bulan lalu!"protes Boboiboy, mengingat senyuman kejam Fang saat ia melempari tubuh Boboiboy yang malang dengan telur tanpa henti.

Fang terlalu lihai beradaptasi di Bumi.

"Makanya aku tidak mau. Aku lebih suka menjadi penyiksa daripada tersiksa."

" _Semua orang juga begitu, kali.."_ batin keempat superhero yang lain.

"Lagipula, apa istimewanya sih hari ulang tahun itu? Hanya hari yang sama ketika kalian lahir, kan?"

"Yalo, sebab itulah hari ulang tahun itu istimewa.."

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm.."

Boboiboy, Yaya, Gopal, dan Ying berpikir keras untuk mencari penjelasan yang dapat diterima akal Fang.

"Kalau kau bertanya kenapa.. Bagaimana ya.. Kurasa karena memang bagi kami istimewa.. Sebab..."ujar Yaya kebingungan.

"Kurasa seperti ini. Tanggal 13 Maret adalah hari ketika aku lahir. Pada saat aku lahir, aku masih berukuran sangat kecil, dan masih belum bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sekarang aku sudah besar, bisa bermain bola, bahkan menyelamatkan bumi! Jadi, pada tanggal 13 Maret aku mengenang ketika aku masih bayi dan berpikir 'Wah, aku sudah bertambah dewasa'. Itu membuatku senang."jelas Boboiboy dengan senang hati.

Sayangnya dibalas oleh Fang dengan dingin hati.

"Kenapa kamu senang? Bukannya kalau kau bertambah dewasa tandanya kamu bertambah tua dan bertambah dekat dengan kematian?"

"Karena itulah kami mendoakan Boboiboy agar panjang umur! Haiya, kenapa lu bisa berkata mengerikan seperti itu, wo?!"protes Ying.

"Berarti itu bukan perayaan tapi semacam doa bersama?"

Ying memijat keningnya, lelah menghadapi pertanyaan dari teman makhluk asing mereka.

Gopal mengacungkan tangannya.

"Aku! Aku ingin mencoba menjelaskan!"

Dengan anggukan Fang, mulailah Gopal memaparkan analogi ulang tahunnya.

"Menurutku, ulang tahun itu sebagai pertanda bahwa kita berhasil hidup selama satu tahun lagi dengan selamat. Maksudku, lihatlah kita! Kita menempuh berbagai bahaya, dan kita masih berbincang di sini dengan santai. Sebab itulah hari ulang tahun harus dirayakan.."

"Ohh... Tapi, aku pernah melihat di TV orang yang sudah mati masih dirayakan ulang tahunnya. Kenapa? Padahal mereka bahkan tidak hidup lagi hari itu.."

K.O!

Gopal _lose!_

Melihat Gopal yang kehabisan kata-kata, Fang mengangkat alisnya.

"Sepertinya kalian memiliki kebudayaan yang cukup aneh.."

"Bukan kebudayaan kami yang aneh, tapi kau yang aneh..

 _ **Dasar alien**_.."

Langkah Fang terhenti tiba-tiba.

Seharusnya Boboiboy tidak berkata seperti itu.

Seharusnya Boboiboy tidak menggunakan kata-kata seperti itu.

Seharusnya Boboiboy tidak berucap dengan nada seperti itu.

Dan seharusnya, Boboiboy tidak mengatakan hal tersebut ketika suasana hati Fang sedang buruk.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal yang baru sadar teman pengguna bayang mereka tidak ikut bergerak maju, menoleh ke belakang dengan pandangan bingung.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU AKU ALIEN! MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU AKU TIDAK MENGERTI SEBERAPA PENTINGNYA 'HARI ULANG TAHUN' KALIAN ITU! MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU AKU BERBEDA!"

Keempat temannya mematung tak bergerak.

"Hanya karena aku tidak mengerti akan satu hal.. Hanya karena aku tidak mengerti penyebab rasa gembira kalian pada 'hari ulang tahun', kalian memandangku dengan pandangan 'alien' kalian! Layaknya kalian memandang Ejo Jo, Adu Du, Bora Ra, atau alien bodoh berkepala kotak lainnya! Atau mungkin lebih parah? Apakah kalian menganggap aku seperti alien yang ditampakkan di film-film kalian?! Menculik, menyiksa, mengubah tubuh, dan mencuci otak manusia?!"

"Fang.. aku tidak bermaksud.."Boboiboy mencoba menjelaskan, namun kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokan. Hatinya penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

Sementara itu, Fang masih memandang tajam teman-teman Buminya.

"Kalian bilang padaku, bahwa tak peduli aku siapa dan berasal dari mana.. Aku tetap menjadi kawan kalian.. Tidak ada yang berubah pada pertemanan kita...

 _ **Bodoh sekali aku percaya kepada makhluk asing seperti kalian**_..."

Tepat di hadapan keempat temannya, Fang membungkus tubuhnya dengan bayang, lalu menghilang.

Seperti yang sudah disebutkan, _mood_ Fang saat ini mengalahkan _mood_ emak-emak beranak banyak yang sedang sakit gigi dan PMS.

00000000000000000000

Fang berjalan mondar-mandir di halaman belakang rumah kosong. Ia berusaha menenangkan pikirannya, menghalau segala emosi yang membungkus kalbunya, dan mencoba berpikir jernih.

Sayangnya, semakin jernih pikiran Fang, semakin bertambah keinginan Fang untuk masuk ke lubang dan menghilang selamanya.

Fang malu, euy.

Dia telah bertingkah dramatis di depan teman-temannya, padahal mereka hanya menyatakan pendapat mereka.

Bagaimana nasib _image cool_ yang selama ini coba ia tanamkan?

Ia malah bertindak seperti cewek ABG labil yang sedang putus cinta.

Efek kehilangan donat lobak merah walau sehari memang luar biasa.

Fang membaringkan badannya di bawah seboah pohon besar. Matanya memandang kosong ke arah langit biru, serta helaian-helaian daun di atasnya. Ia berharap dengan mengosongkan pikirannya, ia dapat menghapus rasa malu di hatinya.

Cara tersebut manjur.

Terlalu manjur malah.

Buktinya Fang jadi tertidur nyenyak.

Dan baru bangun dua jam kemudian.

Ketika Fang membuka matanya, matahari telah condong ke arah barat. Fang gelagapan. Sial, teman-temannya bakal mengira kalau Fang merajuk seharian. Ia harus cepat-cepat pergi ke kedai Tok Aba dan meminta maaf.

Sesampainya di gerbang, Fang menghentikan larinya. Sepasang iris merah yang tersembunyi di balik lensa ungu itu menatap sekelompok orang yang menghadang di depan gerbang.

Teman-teman Fang.

Dan yang terdepan di antara mereka, berdiri Boboiboy dengan raut muka kecewa?sedih? menyesal?

Yang pasti bukanlah ekspresi yang menyenangkan.

Selama beberapa menit, baik Boboiboy dan Fang hanya diam, memandang satu sama lain. Fang sendiri tidak tahan lagi melihat muka Boboiboy yang tersiksa, memutuskan untuk meminta maaf terlebih dahulu.

"Boboiboy, maaf-"

"MAAFKAN AKU, FANG!"

Fang terlonjak kaget melihat Boboiboy tiba-tiba menundukkan badannya sambil meminta maaf. Terdengar suara kecil dari balik surai coklat beratap topi tersebut. Batuk? Atau isakan?

"Aku berkata hal yang kasar padamu.. Hingga kau jadi sakit hati.. Padahal.. Padahal aku sudah berjanji bahwa kita akan selalu berteman apapun yang terjadi.. Padahal aku.."

Boboiboy tampak tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Fang hanya tersenyum, sambil mengangkat muka Boboiboy agar sejajar dengannya. Dari balik surai coklat, tersibak mata Boboiboy yang sembab dan memerah.

"Dasar cengeng.. Baru kubentak sedikit, kau sudah takut dan menangis.. Apa akhirnya kau menyadari bahwa aku lebih hebat darimu?"

Seringai lebar tersungging di muka Boboiboy, meskipun tangisnya belum sepenuhnya reda.

"Hiks.. Kau bicara apa? Mana..hiks.. Mana mungkin aku takut.. hiks.. padamu.. hiks.."

Fang sebenarnya ingin menggoda Boboiboy lebih jauh lagi, tetapi ia sadar bahwa ada suatu permintaan maaf yang harus ia ucapkan.

"Kau kumaafkan.. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf atas perlakuanku tadi siang. Suasana hatiku sedang buruk, jadi tanpa sadar aku malah marah-marah pada kalian semua. Maafkan aku.."

Yaya dan Ying hanya tersenyum simpul. Sedangkan Gopal malah cengengesan sambil mengusap hidungnya. Ketiganya saling memandang, kemudian memandang Boboiboy yang masih di dekat Fang. Setelah selesai menghapus air mata dan menenangkan napasnya, Boboiboy balik memandang ketiga temannya dengan pandangan penuh arti. Yaya mengerjapkan sebelah matanya.

Entah mengapa, Fang mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Kuasa Perlambat Waktu!"

Tiba-tiba waktu di sekelilingnya berlangsung lambat. Belum sempat Fang bertanya apa yang terjadi, ia sudah kembali dipusingkan dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti pandangannya. Syukurlah, beberapa detik kemudian, waktu berjalan normal.

"Eh?"

Yaya memegang bahu Fang, lalu menuntunnya untuk berjalan.

Dengan mata Fang yang tertutup kain.

"Kalian mau membawaku ke mana? Dan kenapa mataku ditutup? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku menabrak sesuatu?"

"Hanya tenang dan ikuti saja tuntunanku. Atau kau masih tidak percaya pada kami?"

Mendengar kata-kata Yaya, Fang jadi mengingat ucapannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

" _Bodoh sekali aku percaya makhluk asing seperti kalian..."_

Hanya memikirkan hal itu saja membuat Fang kembali mendapat hasrat untuk memendam dirinya ke tanah.

"Ma-maafkan aku.. Aku percaya pada kalian.."

Tak terhitung berapa langkah yang telah Fang jalani. Fang sendiri tidak memikirkan hal tersebut, ia sibuk terkagum akan kemampuan Yaya memandu dirinya yang sedang buta sementara. Tak sekalipun ia tersandung batu atau terperosok lubang, padahal ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat jalan yang ia pijak.

Tiba-tiba Yaya menghentikan langkahnya. Otomatis Fang ikut berhenti. Dirasanya sebuah tangan kecil (Ying? Boboiboy?) menyentuh kepalanya. Tali yang menyelimuti netra Fang perlahan-lahan mulai menurun. Fang menyipit untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan nuansa cerah yang muncul tiba-tiba. Ketika kabut di sepasang iris merah tersebut telah menghilang, Fang menagkap pemandangan...

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, FANG!"

Kedai Tok Aba telah dihiasai berbagai balon dan kertas warna-warni. Terdapat bermacam-macam makanan yang terhidang di sana, mulai dari permen, biskuit (BUKAN biskuit Yaya), keripik, dan jangan lupa donat lobak merah kesukaan Fang. Namun, hidangan paling mencolok di antara semuanya ialah sebuah kue berwarna putih kemerahan berhiaskan coklat berwarna-warni. Di atas kue tersebut, terdapat tulisan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY FANG!', meskipun sedikit terhalangi oleh 12 lilin menyala di atasnya.

Masih belum memahami apa yang terjadi, Fang diseret oleh Ying mendekat ke arah kedai. Di kedai, tampak Tok Aba dan Ochobot bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum. Tak lupa mereka menepuk kepala Fang dan mengucapkan selamat padanya.

Fang tergelak.

"Kalian memang benar-benar keras kepala, sudah kubilang hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku..."

"Memang, tapi Fang, tahukah kamu apa makna perayaan ulang tahun itu?"ucap Yaya.

Fang menggeleng, mempersiapkan diri untuk mendapatkan teori-teori konyol seperti sebelumnya. Dalam hati Fang berjanji untuk tidak akan protes meskipun penjelasan yang diberikan oleh kawannya tidak dapat diterima otak aliennya.

Daripada menimbulkan masalah, nanti suasana riang yang terbangun di sekitarnya bisa rusak.

"Penjelasan Boboiboy dan Gopal siang tadi memang benar. Manusia merayakan hari ulang tahun karena mereka telah bertambah dewasa dan juga telah menjalani hidup selama satu tahun lagi dengan baik. Namun, hal yang paling penting dari perayaan ulang tahun adalah rasa bersyukur.."

"Rasa bersyukur?"

"Yap... Rasa bersyukur telah lahir di dunia ini, di alam semesta ini.. Rasa bersyukur telah hidup dan bertemu orang-orang yang kita sayangi.. Rasa bersyukur karena Tuhan telah memberi kita napas, sehingga kita dapat menikmati kehidupan dan melakukan hal-hal yang berguna bagi diri sendiri dan orang lain. Oleh karena itu, tak peduli betapa tuanya seorang manusia, tak peduli bila manusia tersebut tinggal tulang-belulang di dalam tanah, asalkan dia mensyukuri keberadaannya, asalkan ada orang lain yang mensyukuri keberadaannya, perayaan ulang tahun tetap dapat dilaksanakan.."

Fang tak mampu berkata-kata, terpana oleh penjelasan Yaya. Ia tidak protes walau sedikit, bahkan bila ia tidak terikat janji sekalipun. Makna ulang tahun yang dijelaskan Yaya telah mampu diterima oleh otaknya dan masuk ke dalam sanubarinya. Yaya menghirup napas pelan, menatap langsung ke arah mata Fang. Kedua sudut bibir gadis berhijab tersebut naik ke atas.

"Nah, Fang.. Apakah kau bersyukur kepada Tuhan atas keberadaanmu? Apakah kau merasa berterima kasih kepada Tuhan atas kelahiranmu di alam semesta ini?"

Sejujurnya, Fang tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Yang ia tahu bahwa ia lahir dan hidup sebagai prajurit, bertujuan untuk mengemban misi dengan sukses, sehingga tercipta kedamaian di alam semesta sekaligus mengharumkan nama yang telah ia sandang selama 11 tahun lebih.

Namun sekarang, ketika ia melihat senyuman bersahabat di bibir teman-teman seperjuangannya, merasakan sensasi hangat membuncah di dalam hatinya, Fang menyadari bahwa jawaban atas pertanyaan Yaya berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Ya... Aku mensyukuri keberadaanku.. Aku merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang telah membuatku lahir ke dunia ini, ke alam semesta ini.."

Semua orang di sekitar Fang tersenyum senang.

"Dan aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang telah menciptakanmu dengan rupa setampan ini, dengan badan sekuat ini, dengan wujud sesempurna ini, sepopuler ini..."

Semua orang di sekitar Fang masih tersenyum senang, meskipun sebutir keringat dingin meluncur dari kepala mereka.

" _Sifat narsisnya kambuh lagi.."_

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja perayaan ulang tahun Fang!"seru Gopal, terdorong oleh rasa lapar melihat makanan di sekitarnya, juga rasa bosan atas monolog 'memuji diri' Fang yang sudah biasa tapi masih tetap luar biasa. Semua orang di kedai koko kecuali Fang menyanyikan lagu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun', kemudian disambung oleh lagu 'Tiup Lilin'.

 _~Tiup lilinnya~_

 _~Tiup lilinnya~_

 _~Tiup lilinnya sekarang juga~_

 _~Sekarang... ju... ga...~_

 _~Sekarang... ju... ga...~_

Tepat setelah lagu itu selesai, Fang meniup lilin di atas kue. Ketika semua lilin padam, baik keempat superhero maupun Tok Aba dan Ochobot bertepuk tangan dengan keras sambil bersorak.

" _Kebanyakan kebudayaan manusia Bumi memang berisik, termasuk ini.."_

"Jadi, jika suatu saat nanti aku merasa bersyukur atas keberadaanku, kita akan merayakan 'ulang tahun' lagi?"

Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal menggaruk kepala canggung.

"Ehehe.. Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan hari ulang tahunmu setiap tanggal 13 April saja?"Gopal berkata sambil menggaruk pipi gembulnya.

"Kenapa? Sudah kubilang tanggal 13 April bukan hari ulang tahunku.."

"Habis, aku tidak tahu tentang kamu, tapi kami mensyukuri keberadaanmu sepanjang waktu.."ujar Boboiboy polos.

"Bisa tekor kami kalau harus menyelenggarakan perayaan ulang tahunmu sepanjang hari, wo.."darah Cina Ying mulai bergerak menghitung kemungkinan uang yang dihabiskan.

"Maaf ya Fang.."ucap Yaya sambil mengatupkan tangan tanda menyesal.

"Atau kamu mau kubuatkan hidangan pesta ulang tahun setiap hari? Aku bisa melakukannya dengan kemampuanku.."

"Haiya, kamu mau dihajar Fang lagi?"

"Oh ya, gawat! Maafkan aku, Fang!"

Teman-temannya tetap berbicara tanpa henti seperti biasa. Berisik seperti biasa. Ribut seperti biasa.

Namun...

Kenapa mukannya terasa sangat panas?

Kenapa jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang?

Inikah rasanya... bahagia?

" _Kami mensyukuri keberadaanmu sepanjang waktu..."_

"Fang!"

Pemilik surai ungu terperanjat kaget dari lamunannya. Ia melihat Ying menyodorkan sebuah pisau plastik.

"Waktunya pemotongan kue.."

Fang mengingat acara pemotongan kue ketika ulang tahun Boboiboy. Ia mengetahui bahwa semakin cepat seseorang menerima kue dari yang berulang tahun, semakin berarti orang tersebut di mata si pemilik hari tersebut.

Dan ia mengingat bahwa ia mendapatkan potongan terakhir. Boboiboy membaginya dengan urutan yang pertama Tok Aba, lalu Ochobot, lalu Gopal, lalu Yaya, kemudian Ying. Dan yang paling terakhir adalah Fang.

Tidak heran sang pengguna bayang menyiksa sang pengguna elemen secara habis-habisan saat pesta.

Tak peduli bahwa kue bagian Fang adalah kue yang paling banyak coklatnya dan satu-satunya yang memiliki buah ceri di atasnya.

Fang menggerakkan pisau plastik di tangannya, mulai memotong kue. Potongan pertama telah terlepas dari badan kue. Fang menaruhnya di piring kertas. Semua orang yang di sekitarnya menahan napas.

Siapa yang akan mendapatkan kue potongan pertama dari seorang Fang yang terkenal akan kejudesannya?

Fang menaruh piring kertas berisikan potongan kue tersebut di samping badannya, dan mulai melakukan potongan kedua.

"Loh? Potongan pertama itu buat siapa?"

"Buat aku lah, orang yang paling berarti bagiku adalah diriku sendiri.."

" _Tuhan, tolong kurangilah kenarsisan makhluk ini walau sedikiiitt saja.."_ batin para superhero cilik.

Potongan kedua telah dipindah ke piring plastik, lalu diberika kepada Tok Aba.

"Ini untuk Atok.. Terima kasih telah bersikap ramah padaku ketika kita pertama kali bertemu.."

Tok Aba menerimanya dengan senang.

"Hehe.. terima kasih..."

Lalu potongan ketiga, Fang berikan pada Ochobot.

"Ochobot, terima kasih telah memberiku kekuatan yang menakjubkan padaku.."

"Ah.. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian selalu memberiku potongan kue meskipun kalian tahu aku tidak bisa memakannya.. Tapi tetap, terima kasih.."

Potongan keempat, Fang berikan pada Yaya.

"Walau kau sering menghukumku, tetapi terima kasih karena kamu yang telah membelaku ketika kita masih bermusuhan dahulu."

" _Dan juga terima kasih atas biskuit mematikanmu yang telah menyelamatkanku dari serangan kucing Pak Senin Koboi.."_

Tentu saja yang terakhir tidak ia ucapkan. Bisa-bisa acara perayaan ulang tahun Fang malah berubah menjadi acara pemakaman.

Potongan kelima, ia berikan pada Ying.

" _Xie xie.._ Atas segala bantuanmu padaku, seperti saat aku bersama Boboiboy dan Gopal menyusut.. Dan juga terima kasih telah berteriak menahanku dan Boboiboy untuk saling membunuh kala itu.."

Kemudian potongan keenam, Fang menaruhnya ke atas piring kertas dengan hati-hati.

Lalu ia makan sendiri.

Pasangan yang belum mendapatkan kue (a.k.a Boboiboy dan Gopal) berteriak protes.

"Hey! Kenapa kau makan sendiri!"

"Betul, bukankah kamu sudah mendapatkan bagianmu?!"

Dengan mulut penuh kue, Fang menjawab.

"Ini *nyam nyam* buat kumakan *nyam nyam* di rumah. Sedangkan ini *nyam nyam* kumakan *nyam nyam* di sini."

Fang menelan kue yang ada dalam mulutnya, lalu ia membelah bagian kue yang masih tersisa.

"Nah yang itu untuk kalian. Ambil sendiri.."

Jidat kedua anak laki-laki tersebut berkerut kesal.

"Kamu memberi kami potongan terakhir.."

"Kamu bahkan tidak mau menaruhnya ke piring kertas dan menyerahkannya kepada kami.."

Fang mengemut sendok kuenya dan berkata dengan polos.

"Tentu saja, kalian kan orang yang paling menyebalkan dan hanya bisa menggangguku.."

Yaya, Ying, Tok Aba, dan Ochobot asyik memandangi perdebatan teman kaum Adam mereka sambil memakan kue mereka(kecuali Ochobot).

Dalam hati, mereka tertawa atas ketidakpekaan Boboiboy dan Gopal.

Apakah mereka tidak sadar bahwa potongan kue mereka adalah bagian yang paling besar dibandingkan bagian orang lain, bahkan milik Fang sendiri sekalipun?

Boboiboy dan Gopal tampak lelah untuk berdebat panjang dengan Fang, dan mulai memakan kue mereka. Fang sendiri telah menghabiskan kuenya, dan menatap lapar pada tumpukan donat lobak merah di piring sebelah kue.

"Bagaimana kalian mendapatkan donat lobak merah sebanyak ini?"

"Kami meminta Makcik Timah membuatkannya tadi siang. Tapi sebelum kamu menikmati hidangan utama.."

Boboiboy tiba-tiba menghadang di depan Fang. Dengan membawa sewadah telur.

"..mari kita bermain dulu.."

Fang refleks berjalan mundur melihat senyum kejam Boboiboy. Namun, ia segera menyadari bahwa baik Yaya, Ying, maupun Gopal telah mengepung dirinya. Dengan tepung, air, dan pewarna makanan di tangan mereka.

Seringai Boboiboy bertambah lebar.

"Saatnya balas dendam~"

Secepat kilat Boboiboy melempar telur-telur ke arah Fang. Ketiga superhero yang lain juga mulai menyerang dengan senjata masing-masing.

"Sial, Cocoon Bayang!"

"Gopal!"

"Aku tahu! Tukaran Biskuit!"

"Tumbukan Padu!"

"Haiya! Fang tidak ada!"

"Lihat! Dia kabur ke arah sana! Boboiboy Taufan! Mari sini kau, Fang!"

"Kecepatan Supersonik!"

"Uwaah! Terbang lebih cepat lagi Elang Bayang!"

"Kaaakk!"

"Ayo Gopal! Kita harus mengejar Fang! Larian Laju!"

"Ahh! Jangan menyeretku, Ying!"

Tok Aba dan Ochobot hanya menonton kekacauan di depan mereka sambil membereskan sisa-sisa pesta.

"Hehe.. Terbaik.."

 **End**

* * *

 **Aku berusaha membuat cerita yang bagus untuk my honey Fang..**

 **TAPI KENAPA JADI BEGINI!**

 **Sumpah alurnya** _ **mainstream**_ **banget! Wahai otak, apakah kreativitasmu menghilang akibat dicekoki soal-soal latihan SBMPTN?**

 **Dibandingin cerita ultah Fang yang lain.. *pundung, jeduk jeduk tembok***

 **Yah pokoknya Lulu menyatakan telah keluar dari masa hiatus dan mulai aktif kembali!**

 **Lulu akan berusaha secepatnya meneruskan ceritaku yang lain.. Meskipun akhir-akhir ini aku kembali diseret menjadi k-popers dan sibuk fangirlingan sepanjang malam.. *Damn you BTS!* *pundung lagi karena gak bisa nonton konser***

 **Read and Review please!**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Kapten, ada kiriman lagi dari Pang."

Kapten Kaizo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bungkusan di tangan Letnan Lahap. Terdapat kertas tempelan bertuliskan..

'Ini namanya kue. Boleh dimakan oleh semua awak kapal kecuali Letnan Lahap..'

" _Tapi awak kapal ini kan cuma aku dan kapten.."_ batin Letnan Lahap bingung.

Kapten Kaizo membuka bungkusan tersebut. Meskipun secara resmi Pang bukan lagi anggota pasukannya, bukan berarti koneksi antar keduanya terputus sepenuhnya. Bahkan beberapa minggu yang lalu Pang mengirimkan bungkusan ke kapal angkasa yang berisi makanan dengan nama 'donat lobak merah'. Kapten Kaizo telah mencobanya, dan ia mengakui bahwa rasanya lumayan sedap, meskipun tetap ia lebih memilih sup lobak merah kesukaanya.

Kali ini, barang yang dikirim Pang adalah sepotong benda putih kecil. Letnan Lahap mengambilkan sendok, kemudian Kapten Kaizo memasukkan sesendok kue ke mulutnya.

"Hmm... Ini enak.."


End file.
